Kagome: The Shameless Miko
by uniquelove
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Edited-kind of- After years of working to recover the jewel shards, Kagome decides to bring some excitement to her life by changing her wardrobe. What will the others think; one demon lord in particular?
1. Shameless Miko

I wish I owned Inuyasha… but I don't! So I can only IMAGINE that Sesshomaru is a sex slave!

A/N: After years of being ignored by Inuyasha and only being known for protecting jewels shards, Kagome is tired. She wants to bring attention to herself….This story is just an incessant thought that I could not get out of my head! It has no real plot; only that it is a sess/kag paring with a lemon. So I will be very open to suggestions from readers about Kagome's shameless encounters. It will only be about ten moderate chapters, to the most, of mindless and very pointless run-in's with villains ogling at Kagome's goodies while trying to fight. **Everyone is OCC in the COMEDY!** But I will stick as close to the original character as I can. The **draft title** for the** next chapter will always be at the bottom**. This story is subject to deletion, but I just wanted to see how it goes on this site first… of course **I'll re-edit **this **later.**

The anime **'Eiken'** came to mind while writing this.. hehe! Well I hope you like it…

Also check out the story **LOCKDOWN (rated T). **I'm writing the story along with some other very talented authors… I wrote chapter three (not Posted YET)… check it out you may find it very interesting….

Chapter One

Shameless Miko

"Hey Guys!" Kagome walked over to her friends after another trip home.

……For six years now, nothing much has changed… well at least, she hasn't changed; aside from learning how to skillfully use a few other weapons and growing her hair.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango and Shippo shouted in unison.

……Well… the group has changed drastically. For starters, Miroku and Sango decided NOT to wait to get married and Kohaku joined the group as well after being freed from Naraku's help; all thanks to Sesshomaru, who follows them for a better chance of running into Naraku.

"I'm glad to see that you have safely returned to us." Miroku calmly but enthusiastically added.

……And the shard hunting; is nothing more than a glorified game of cat and mouse now.

"Yeah well, I decided to come back early. There's really nothing for me to do at home." Kagome said as she took a seat by the silent Kohaku. "Is everything okay?"

……Even Inuyasha has changed. He's a lot more open about his feelings for Kikyo though he insists that he loves Kagome.

"It's fine…" Kohaku muttered while shaking his head. "It's just that I get mad when Inuyasha leaves to go with that priestess." Out of everyone sitting at the fire, Kohaku is the only one that gets visibly upset over Inuyasha's blatant disregard of Kagome's feelings.

"So he's gone then?" Everyone nodded and Kagome continued. "Actually that's good. I have something I want to say and it's possible that Inuyasha would have exploded."

"Are you leaving us!" They all gasped.

"No… I've been thinking about changing my wardrobe." Kagome mumbled while blushing madly.

Miroku caught on. "There is no shame in that."

"Well, there could be. I'm not entirely sure that you guys will agree with what I want to change to." Kagome explained.

"Nonsense, Kagome, we will stick with you no matter what." Sango replied.

Kagome shook her head. "That's the thing, it will be very different and rather distracting for some…." She shot Miroku a dirty look. "…of us to cope with."

"Okay… at least tell us the reason for this change?" Sango prompted.

"I want to be noticed…." Kagome put her hand up to silence her friends. "...for something other than the jewel shards."

"….."

Silence rang out across the small camp so Kagome continued.

"I'm not changing my attitude or cutting my hair; I just want to change what I wear. And…I just wanted to warn you that the change may be hard to take."

"You know that we don't care. Do what you need to do, Kagome." Sango leaned over and gave Kagome a hug. "Will you be going back home tonight then."

"Yeah, I don't want Inuyasha to catch me here." Kagome grabbed her back pack and headed to the well. Starting tomorrow she will be a changed woman.

……..

High in the tree tops, Sesshomaru listened to the conversation carefully. It's not that he liked spying on Inuyasha group; it's just that they were highly likely to run into Naraku first. Furthermore, the odd priestess has a wealth of information about an assortment of things and has, on more than one occasion, helped him with Rin.

And this change she speaks of… is interesting. So much so that he intends to wait for her like the rest. Of course, Rin would like to see her friend.

………

Inuyasha returned to camp sometime during the night to find only Miroku up watching the dieing fire. "Oi, where's Kagome. I can smell her here."

"Oh, Inuyasha." Miroku turned to face the hanyou. "Yes, Kagome came, but she returned home for the night and asked that we meet her at the well in the morning."

"What!" Inuyasha almost started his ranting session, but his head suddenly connected with Miroku's staff.

"Be quiet Inuyasha. People are trying to sleep." Miroku said seriously.

Inuyasha noticed the deep look in Miroku's eyes and decided to inquire about the problem. "What's up? You look like somethin' bothering ya."

"Nothing…" Miroku's look lightened. Actually the dirty look that Kagome shot him earlier has him wondering about her future choice in clothes. She had abandoned the uniform for a pair of tight pants and shirt, so what now? "I am just thinking about Sango… and well you don't need to know the rest." He lied.

"Whatever, you better rest. I'll take over the watch from here." Inuyasha jumped into a near by tree to give his body some rest. He has some problems of his own.

ssssss

Morning came quickly for the inu-tachi; and for the life in him, Inuyasha could not understand why everyone is so eager to get to Kagome. "Hey slow down!"

Everyone looked back. Really, the whole situation is rather odd. Usually Inuyasha is at the front of the group telling them to 'hurry up' but today he is lagging at the back.

Shippo, who now comes to Miroku waist, gave Inuyasha a very patronizing stare. "Really Inuyasha, you are a full grown hanyou. You should have more energy than most of us here."

That little statement earned Shippo a knock on the head, but the crew press on.

………

By the time Sesshomaru retrieved Rin and Jaken and returned to the well, the sun could be seen just past the trees; midmorning.

The priestess had yet to come out of the well and he could he her friends starting to grow restless.

Suddenly, unable to contain her excitement, Rin ran toward Sango. "Where is Kagome!"

Everyone looked shocked to see the pre-teen. For good reasons too… the main one being that she never went anywhere without Sesshomaru.

Looking around nervously, Sango greeted the girl. "Hi Rin-chan, Kagome should be here any moment. Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure!" Rin replied excitedly. "I can't wait for Kagome to return, Sesshomaru-sama got me a new kimono and I want to show it to her." She said pointing to her chest.

"Oh, it's very lov…." Sango's words faltered and then stopped… Kagome wasn't joking about changing.

………

"Kagome, are you leaving already?" Kagome's mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I want to get a head start. Maybe they haven't made it to the well yet." Kagome said hopefully when she popped into the kitchen to say goodbye to her mother.

Kagome's mother looked at her daughter and had to do a double take. "Are you going to change?"

"No, it's hot this time of year…." Though she is twenty-one, Kagome still finds it hard to act like an adult sometimes. "Well, see ya!" She quickly threw her hand up in the air and took off. Kagome really didn't feel like explaining her motives to her mother.

………

Time stopped, at least, for those gathered around the well. First Kagome's bag came over and then all they could see is breasts…and more breasts… along with legs for days. Before them stood Kagome, dressed in a string bikini top and a pair of extremely short shorts.

"Hi!" … and the breasts glistened in the sunlight… bouncing slightly as Kagome waved at her friends.

No one responded right away.

Shippo gapped at his _MOTHER_ figure….

Inuyasha fell over from the shock and a bleeding nose. Who knew that Kagome has such a rack on her? Those conservative shirts hide it so well. Surely the gods are mad at him for rutting with a corpse and this is payback!

Kohaku looked horrified at his other _SISTER_ figure… being a young man, he couldn't keep his traitorous hormones at bay.

Sango and Rin blushed madly. Those clothes, if they can be call such, are absolutely scandalous.

Miroku thanked Buddha for his good fortune… ahem… view and he figured out why Kagome gave him the dirty looks along with the warning last night.

Sesshomaru's thoughts ran along the lines of Miroku's, but he never took his eyes off her body; the creamy flash of leg and the ample sight of her breasts. Hell, he thought the uniform that she wore was unique. This… he really doesn't like humans… but… damn… looking at this… he's willing to give it a go!

Kagome became uncomfortable with all of the stares and then she noticed that they were all sweating. _Ah…they must be hot_, she thought. "Are you guys okay?" She proceeded to go around and check everyone… well not Sesshomaru. After years of knowing him, she knows better.

"…." No one answered.

"I know. Let's all go to the river and cool off while Rin is here!" Kagome unbuttoned her shorts and started to slip them off. This warranted a reaction from the stoic Lord and Inuyasha.

"Priestess, what are you doing."

"Kagome, what happened to your clothes?"

Looking down at herself and then back at the two brothers, Kagome smiled. "Nothing happened to my clothes, you're looking at them. And this…" she pointed to her 'top'. "…is a bathing suit." Kagome kicked off her shorts and shoes and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. "You better get use to this Inuyasha, I'll be dressing like this from now on." Kagome walked off with a speechless Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kohaku trailing behind her.

Rin hesitantly approached her father figure and cleared her throat. "Uhh.. Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin."

"One day, do you think that I will be able to wear clothes like that?"

That day, the great lord literally choked and his nightmares about the shameless miko began.

H

H

Tell me what you think!

The next chapter: Koga, meet the new Kagome!


	2. Dream Come True

I wish I owned Inuyasha… but I don't! So I can only IMAGINE that Sesshomaru is a sex slave!

A/N: Sorry everyone… I really wish that I could have updated sooner, but I have had the school year from hell so far. It started off with me **slamming my finger in the washing machine door, which made typing impossible**. Next, I have at least **TEN typed of homework every WEEK**! I am the president of the new chapter of an Honors Society on Campus and we have all of TWO members SO **I had to go on a BEGGING campaign**… but no one wanted to join thinking that **HISTORY is for NERDS**…. **I AM A HISTORY MAJOR **that is mathematically retarded**! AHHH!** Okay sorry about that **I just needed to vent**….

Anyway, as far as **my stories** goes. My brain is just too over loaded. I even considered putting them **ALL on hold, but decided not to**. The **chapters will just come really, really slow**…. Until December and then my fate is unclear.

**I am not completely happy with this chapter**. In fact, I am positive that it really needs to be edited, maybe even redone, but I am just too tired to do it now or in the near future. So **just be kind to me when or if you review this chapter okay.**

**Please read the Note at the end of the chapter! **

H

Thank you all for reviewing, please keep it up!

**kirai-kasumi:** Thanks for reading my ATTEMPT at a really funny story. I'm still writing and I hope that you enjoy this short ass chapter!

**Princessstphanie:** The couples are Kag/sess Inu/Kik San/Mir and a lot of perversion… nothing too bad some of it implied, some descriptive of course lots of awkwardness.

**Faking.This.Smile:** Hey I like how your fanfic is going! Thanks for reviewing me and I really hope that you like this next chapter.

**Water Kunoichi:** Now if I could only think of some more outfits –sigh- but I did manage to get this chapter out!

**Goddessofcaos:** Thanks for the review… and I will try not to keep you waiting next time.

**Raspberrysorbet:** I'm really happy that you found it funny. At least that's what I was aiming for.

**LynGreenTea:** THANK YOU for reviewing as always!

**Fongske:** Yeah, and I had a big ass smile on my face typing it! Thanks for reviewing!

**read-n-review:** Thank you for you most heart felt review! It's one of the many reasons that I got up and typed a chapter! **;D**

**Martyrdom-99:** Thanks for the review!

**AnneMarie89:** At least you gave it a chance right? Most ideas start off rough around the edges, but as time passes, they eventually even off… stick with me. This idea will flow, ultimately.

**Punk Dog Demoness:** Thanks!

**Masakazu:** I hope it continues to be good. I'm a little stressed for ideas.

**SoullessVampire911: **Well, here it is update, sorry that it was not soon…

**SesshoumarusBeloved:** Here it is! Six pages of rambling from a much overloaded mind!

**Tochi and Flap Jack:** Poor Sesshomaru indeed, what will he do?

**serasvictoria666:** Not as expected, I can tell you that much. A lot of his reaction to Kagome 'new change' will be in chapter three.

**SesshysRedAngel: **Thanks… I hope it will be good. If I just balance everything, writing it will be much easier!

**Twilight Garden:** Don't worry. I'm going to continue, and hopefully the readers will help me as well..

H

H

H

Chapter Two

Dream Come True

"HELL NO!"

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"I _MEAN_ we ain't goin' no where with you dressed like _THAT_!"

Kagome looked down at her clothes. They looked better than the ones that she put on the day before. Actually they revealed a _LITTLE_ less. "You don't have anything to do with the way I dress Inuyasha! How many times do we need to have this discussion?"

"Feh, your brain must be broken if you think I'm goin' anywhere with you dressed like a brothel girl." Inuyasha's eyes involuntarily roamed the outline of Kagome's body; from the curve of her bust to the curve of her ass. "It looks like you robbed some little girl for her clothes."

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining while I was putting them on!" Kagome turned her back and crossed her arms. "Plus… you shouldn't worry about what I do; you should worry about your clay bitch!"

"BUT…KAG…"

"SIT BOY!"

Sango and Miroku sat on the sidelines taking in the show while Shippo and Kohaku were at the river collecting water for the day's trip; which promised to be a long one.

**ssssss**

Meanwhile, to the west, Sesshomaru rolled over and moaned pitifully. He desperately needed to see somebody about a screw.

For weeks now, he has had constant dreams about Kagome and her less-than-scruples clothing. Hell, in the end all of it comes off, but still… sigh… a demon has needs too. That's why Sesshomaru took Rin and Jaken and fled the group under the guise of 'my lordly duties calls'…. If he didn't Kagome would have fucked silly by now.

Anyway, his childish behavior will do nothing to bring him closer to catching Naraku. So… rolling over, painfully, Sesshomaru called for his faithful servant. "Jaken!"

"Yess… milord?" Jaken kneeled down to the floor.

"Collect Rin and Ahun. We will be rejoining that half-breed today."

**ssssss**

Elsewhere….. Inuyasha walked ahead of everyone else sulking; especially after Kagome 'sat' his ass so many times today. "Come on, I don't have all…."

Suddenly everyone stopped.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome nodded and took off running. "Come on. I feel a strong demonic aura this way. I don't sense a jewel shard, but maybe, they have information!"

"I'll carry you Kagome!"

She paused to look at a crouched Inuyasha for a moment. Kagome thought for a second. Last time she rode Inuyasha's back, his hand got a little _TOO_ attached to her _ASSets_ "Uhh… No thanks." With that Kagome kept on running.

Inuyasha sighed. He may not like the clothes, but they did give him some type of enjoyment; especially when Kagome rode his back or as her breasts bounced while she ran beside him.

Kagome stopped for a second to look at Inuyasha looking at her… then at her 'Laura Croft' outfit, as her brother deemed it. _Bastard_, she thought, _he only wanted to feel me up! _"SIT!" Inuyasha went crashing to the ground.

"What was that for!"

Everyone stopped running.

"That was for thinking dirty thoughts, Pervert!" Kagome kicked some extra dirt into the hole and took off running again with everyone following her.

**ssssss**

"Where should we go from here, Koga?" Ginta asked while panting slightly.

After for continuously running around for a month, they still haven't found any trace of Naraku.

Koga looked at him from the rock that he sat on but didn't say a word. He really didn't know what they should do at the moment. He thought about asking that inu-hanyou, but getting information from him is like pulling stubborn teeth.

Hakkaku placed a hand on Koga's shoulder. "I think we should rest a bit longer. Maybe go back to the caves for a while?"

The thought of seeing Ayame made his blood run cold. "Feh… you two should learn to keep up…." Suddenly Koga's head snapped up and to left.

"What's wrong Koga?" They both asked.

Koga jumped off of the rock. "Let's go. I smell my woman and that mutt." With that he took off leaving the others in his dust.

As Sesshomaru and his small group neared his brother and the others, he be began the smell the faint scent of battle. "Jaken, protect Rin until I return!" With that Sesshomaru took off towards the scent of Kagome's blood.

sssssss

"Gosh Kagome, I thought you said that you felt _A_ strong demonic _AURA _not _AURAS_." Inuyasha sneered as they stopped in front of a large group of demons.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "My bad… maybe Sesshomaru or Koga can give me a spanking later?" She retorted and cut her eyes slightly at Inuyasha. "But… let's get this over with right now."

Sango choked on her spit, Miroku looked at Kagome sheepishly, Kohaku groaned his displeasure over the whole situation, and Shippo just rolled his eyes.

Five minutes turned into, ten. Ten minutes turned into, twenty.

Kagome groaned and looked down at the long cut on her left leg and right arm.

Every time they killed one of the demons another seemed to replace it! Kagome had long run out of arrows and had to result to fists fighting with her bow in hand; most unorthodox, but it worked.

Still…. There were, at least, ten alive and it seems like there are all out to undress her and Sango.

_Just fucking great, a horde of horny ass demons_; Kagome thought. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Kagome ran over to Kohaku and Shippo. She needed a moment to collect her self and to recover to diminishing tank top. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Sango behind Miroku trying to do the same thing.

Shippo looked back at Kagome. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to…." Kagome stopped mid sentence. A strong arm wrapped around her waist commanded her attention. "What the…"

Sesshomaru arrived on the seen to see Kagome and the other woman huddled in opposite corners of the clearing half naked. Of course, this did nothing to help his state of mind, but it was enough to sate his growing need to see Kagome's skin; for now, at least. Instead of joining the fray, Sesshomaru decided that he would help 'his' little miko out. "Let me help you with this." He turned to the kit. "Go help the hanyou and take the human with you."

Shippo nodded and took off taking Kohaku with him.

Kagome swallowed hard and looked up. The look in Sesshomaru's eyes, gave her a funny feeling. Like the kind, all women should feel before being molested; in a good way, of course. Kagome shook her head. That's impossible though, Sesshomaru doesn't like humans 'that way'; right?

………..

"Oi Mutt-Face, I see that I came just in time, again!" Koga looked around and found Sango being protected by Miroku and Kagome being protected Sesshomaru. Koga really did have a problem with _HIM_ protecting Kagome; especially since he didn't like humans.

"Fuck you, Mangy Wolf! I'll take care of you when I'm done here." Inuyasha shouted as one of the demons ran towards him.

Koga joined the fight while taunting Inuyasha. "No thanks, you're not my type."

With the four of them working, the fight was quickly coming to a close. However, on the other side of the clearing, things were finally opening up.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome with her top alright. He helped her pull it down.

It all started with a gentle nuzzle to the neck, followed by a few light kisses. And then Sesshomaru's hands stared to roam the sides of Kagome's body. His hand soon left the sides of her body for the front of her body. And before she knew it, Sesshomaru was massaging her bare breasts.

Sadly, though, the wonderful experience ended when the fight did. Kagome had no idea why he stopped, but Sesshomaru did. A demon, even with a dull nose, should be able to smell Kagome's arousal within the small clearing. That's why he wasn't at all surprised to see Inuyasha headed their way; but Koga caught him off guard.

"Hey, what are you doing to my woman!" Koga shouted.

Inuyasha pushed the wolf out of the way. "Kagome is not your woman, Shit-for-brains!" He looked at Sesshomaru who was shielding Kagome from his view. "You, let Kagome go!"

Sesshomaru looked at both of them like they lost their minds. Had Kagome been an inu-bitch he would have mated her right there to make a point. But… she's not an inu so, the point is lost.

Anyway, Sesshomaru's dull staring only served infuriated the already impatient half-demon and wolf.

"Oi bastard are to deaf?"

Behind Sesshomaru, Kagome scrambled to get her shirt together but it was to no avail. _Of all the days not to wear a bra_, she thought bitterly. Sesshomaru actually made things worse. She was in the middle of tying knots where she could when someone roughly dragged her to the front of Sesshomaru.

Koga got tired of hearing the brothers argue and decided to '_rescue_' Kagome himself. Instead of a slightly appreciative Kagome as always, he got a picture that he would remember for the rest of his life. There, in front of him, stood Kagome with her out from him to see! In all his long years to come, Koga didn't think that he would get to see wonderful round mounds but here they are shining like twin deities in his eyes. It was like a dream come true. Had Inuyasha and Sesshomaru not been standing there Koga, like any proper breast loving man, would have dropped to his knees and paid homage to those globes; mouth attached to one and a hand on the other.

Kagome stood here shocked until she felt heavy silk hit her shoulders. She looked back to see Sesshomaru leaving the clearing minus his outer kimono. "Where are you going?"

"Yeah and what did you do Kagome you bastard!" Inuyasha demanded.

Koga finally came out of his stupor. "I agree with Mutt-Face. I smelled arousal over here!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "She needed help taking her shirt off…. I'll return shortly."

"WHAT!"

H

H

H

Tell me what you think.

**For the next chapter I would like you all to tell me WHO you think Kagome should meet and WHAT you think she should WEAR. That would really help me out a lot and help the chapters come faster. **

**Thanks ;D **

**Melissa**


	3. Deprived Thoughts

I wish I owned Inuyasha… but I don't! So I can only IMAGINE that Sesshomaru is a sex slave!

A/N: **Thank** **you all for the ideas… you have no idea how they helped!** I will definitely be using some of them in future chapters!

If you get confused let me know. I wrote this chapter just like I would if I were to stand in front of you and tell it to you. Also you all can thank **Crys777 **on a Single Spark for this update… Normally there wouldn't be another chapter until next month or the month after; especially with all the work that I have to do but… Crys777, along with some other readers, was extremely enthusiastic about having another chapter… So you got one since this is the easiest of my fanfics to write right now. Well happy reading.. like last time, please let me know what you think she should wear and who to meet.

About the punk and gothic looks…. I am a laid-back conservative, if there is such a thing, or total looser with it comes to keeping up with trends, so you will have to tell me what those looks entail… I'm not opposed to them, I just don't know what the hell they look like… I stay in Arkansas in town that is surround by fields on all sides… it's so 'children of the corn'… follow me?

As for my other stories, on FFN, SP, and AFF.. All three will be updated soon. TD is half typed, BT is written out, and DL is written out (FFN only).

H

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep it up!

**Megan Consoer**: Well here is your more. Thanks for your enthusiasm..

**Princessstphanie**: Akitoki won't get to meet her this time, but I was thinking about the next…. And hell…. I would LIKE Sesshomaru to spank ME! Just one time… **;D **

**Inu-child1**: Thank you for your enthusiasm… glad you like it.

**Person Of A Strange Origin**: I'm really happy that you like it. There are parts of this chapter that I hope that you will find funny as well, at least I thought they were.

**asuka-2004**: Thanks for the review, keep it up.

**read-n-review**: I don't know, this chapter laid the ground work for some kag/nar but I don't know about writing it. For now, just for you, it will be a possibility… and I took your idea of exotic and erotic… hope you like the outfit **;D**

**SesshysRedAngel**: I'm glad you both liked it, patriotic plays in the background and I will do my best to keep you laughing! **:p**

**XxDarkFirexX**: Good and may you continue..

**Moon Mage Goddess**: Thanks for the review….

**AnneMarie89**: Thanks for sticking with me. I hope my story develops into something that you can enjoy.

**Raspberrysorbet**: Come on… he traveling with them…. Can you give me something better? Oh… and just so you know… you are silly **;d** In a good way…

**Mizunosora**: I liked your idea for Ayame for the next chapter, but I also like Akitoki as well… had to decide.

**kinkyneko33**: Thank you and I hope you like this chapter.

**Darkjades**: Don't worry… I'm having fun making you guys laugh.

**Kagsesskyo**: Well here is another chapter and sooner than even I expected!

**Tajia**: Indeed, but we all know who will 'tap-that-ass' right!! HAHAHA!!! Okay sorry, thanks for reviewing.

**reads4fun**: Gotcha… that is all that I can say… I took parts of your suggestion and put it into this chapter.

**Sesshomaru's Filly**: I'm happy that you like it….

**Water Kunoichi**: You have the most thought out idea that I have read yet… thank you for your review.

**Sakura Haruno**: Your enthusiasm was not lost on me… here is another chapter.

H

H

Chapter Three

Deprived Thoughts

Kagome sighed but continued to serve tea around the disaster known as her camp. Really, how bad could things continue to get? She stopped pouring the tea and turned thoughtful for a moment.

After Sesshomaru so 'kindly' assisted her the other day with her shirt, Koga decided that he would join as well while mentioning something about strength in numbers... _right_.. Inuyasha, of course, protested by saying that he didn't need Koga's, and I quote, "foul wolf stench messin' with the search for Naraku". Kagome mentally scoffed at the idea. If any one is a hindrance it would be Inuyasha; the only one in the group suffering from necrophilia! Yes. His constant _ASS CHASING_ set them back a great deal of time. As a matter of fact, she might have not been so bitter about it if Inuyasha had something to show for his quest.

_Like what you ask? _

Humm… like a damn _BABY_! He and Kikyo have been fucking like rabbits for the past couple of years and have nothing to show for it. Once again Kagome scoffed at the idea of either of _THEM_ having children. That would be one hell of a paradox! Not only that, but Kagome also had some questions that she wanted to asked the mentally challenged hanyou.

Well, first she wanted to remind Inuyasha that Kikyo is DEAD, and then she wanted to ask him the grand pooba of questions; at least the biggest question on everyone's mind round them.

What is fucking a dead woman like…. In detail? Does she just lay there or what?

A smile found its way on to Kagome's face confusing the people around her. She briefly remembered Souta coming home after his 'first time' with a girl; apparently it was a cursed event. The young man stormed into his room muttering something about _'the girl's sex was no better than a dead woman's'_. _Now that is one hell of an insult_…. Kagome mused and then the wondered if Kikyo could be put in that same group… she is dead… Kagome laughed; not noticing that he accidentally laughed out loud.

"Hey Kagome, what's so funny?" Asked an innocent Shippo.

_Damn!_ Kagome quickly gathered her jumbled thoughts and turned a stunning smile to Shippo. She could tell a whole lie, but telling the truth would down right embarrassing to Inuyasha… and she didn't feel like fighting him _TODAY_. "O… nothing much, Shippo, I'm just thinking about the past and a bunch happy time's I've had."

"Oh…" Shippo looked a little disappointed. He wanted a good laugh as well, but there is always later. "So what…

"… are you going to wear today, Kagome-chan?" Rin finished. She was excited to see more of Kagome's 'future clothes'. Sesshomaru only came to get her and Jaken last night and then Kagome was sleep, so she couldn't wait till this morning to talk to her. "Will you wear that odd contraption that you call a bra?

Kagome blushed. Rin is such a sweet girl but did she really need to call her bikini bras 'odd contraptions'? One day, Kagome vowed, she would explain to the girl that the bra does more than hold your breasts up… the bra, if worn right, could get you a husband! _YEAH… pretty boobies are the way to go!!!_ Kagome shook off thoughts and stuck to the question at hand. "It is a surprise, Rin, but I hope that you like it?" With that Kagome left to go change.

ssssss

"Are you sure?"

The figure in the shadows nodded. "I know better than to lie to you."

"Indeed, but that has never stopped you before." The man looked at the shadowed figured with a calculating stare. "Bring me more information. I want to be sure that she is the same miko before I approach them."

"Hai."

ssssss

The reaction was not really what she expected….

Today, Kagome went with the dominatrix look; black leather everything! High heel boots, leather shorts that just fit around her ass, a bustier top with silk cap-short sleeves, and last but not least, a leather choker with blue stones imbedded into it. After doing her make-up and hair, Kagome came back to came ready to, at least, fight with Inuyasha but the fight never came. Instead, the fool stared for several minutes. Everyone did.

Sesshomaru, couldn't confront Kagome on her lack of clothing, was busy praying to every god that no one noticed his tented silk pants or the wet spot slowly forming at the tip. _Kami how humiliating!_

Inuyasha didn't have the slightest clues as to '_what'_ Kagome had on, but it made him want to rush into the woods and do a little wood… before he could even finish the thought, Inuyasha found himself looking at the tree line with great interest, but how far would he have to go so his bastard brother wouldn't hear him beatin' off in the woods?...

Koga managed to make it to Kagome before his break down occurred. He should have the president of all breast men Japan during the warring states era. Following proper protocol this time, Koga dropped to his knees, put his hands on Kagome's hips, and drooled; the breasts demanded that he do so. Now all they needed to do was sprout milk and he would be in heaven!

"Wow Kagome-chan, you look beautiful." Rin said awestruck. Then she turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, could you buy me an outfit like that too?" she blushed. "I mean… if grow up to be shaped like Kagome-chan, could I have one then?"

Inuyasha took the minor interruption to flee to the woods.

If Kagome thought that he was meeting Kikyo for a quick rut… then she was sadly mistaken.

Sesshomaru took the time recover and cover up. While his head was in the clouds, 'little Sessho' made a mess all in his pants; and the spot was now visible! "Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Come here.." Sesshomaru normally did not like to whisper in peoples' ears, especially humans, but this time would be an exception. Quietly he gave Rin some instruction and waited for them to be carried out.

Five minutes later the only Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Koga remained at camp.

And just what was Kagome doing?

Our lovely Kagome was off in her own world still waiting for the confrontation that never happened; finally she noticed that the others were gone. "Hey where did everyone go?"

Koga griped Kagome's hip a little tighter… "_EVERYONE_, hasn't left." He shot a mean glare to Sesshomaru, who returned the gesture.

"Hn, vermin. Watch your tongue lest you loose it!" Sesshomaru spat from his spot. He would have gone and pulled the wolf off of Kagome, but his problem was still very visible.

For the first time, Kagome looked down and noticed Koga on the ground. "Uh… Koga could you please move?"

"Sure, I'll do anything for my wom…."

"Oi! Get your _filthy hands_ off of Kagome!" Inuyasha stomped back into camp angrily. It only took him seconds to 'achieve' his goal, which sucked, but to make matters worse; there wasn't a river he could clean up by and the nearest one was on the OTHER side of camp!

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. The oncoming argument would accomplish nothing. It would be like arguing with two drunk people; say anything to them, and five seconds the point is totally lost… useless. Instead of giving himself a headache, Sesshomaru decided not to join this one. Kagome is not his woman… _YET_.

"Wait a minute!" Kagome attempted to interject. "Both of you nee…."

Koga suddenly stood up and took Kagome into his arms. "Don't worry about what I do with _MY_ woman, shit-for-brains. Go back into the woods and play with that clay whore of yours."

"I was not in the woods with Kikyo!" Inuyasha bristled and walked toward the two; not noticing Sesshomaru watching in silent laughter or the others slowly were approaching camp. "I don't need her!" He continued to spout hotly. "I can take care of myself; I've been doin' it for months now!"

The group, who was now at camp, stopped dead in their tracks. All eyes turned to the wet handprint on his pants.

_Hold up… its one thing for someone to assume that you beat-your-meat, but it is quite another for you to openly admit that you do… especially in feudal Japan._

The camp got so quiet only the crickets could be heard. Kagome opened her mouth several times, to say something, anything to ease the tension, but nothing came to mind.

"I knew you were desperate for many things, Inuyasha, but I never thought that you would stoop so slow as to pleasure yourself; especially to the memory of the living-dead." Sesshomaru suddenly sneered. The outfit he sent Rin after fit rather nicely, and he was glad that she came just in time. Kagome would not get to witness his embarrassment as well. "How depraved, brother."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then to Koga and then to Inuyasha… in her mind they were _ALL_ having problems! Major problems… "Uh… okay… I think it's time…"

"Time to let Kagome go!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her away from Koga. He expected Kagome to be thankful, but she started running around and wailing.

"Oh god, Inuyasha… What hand did you use!?" Kagome frantically ran around camp trying to find her bag. "Please tell me you did not grab me with the hand that you jacked-off with!" She spewed in a panic to find her soap!

Miroku tried to stay calm, he really did, but this shit was just too unreal. Not even Buddha could make him keep his peace on this one. "Lady Kagome, I do believe that the handprint on the pants is the right hand, and Inuyasha grabbed you with his right hand." He pointed out with his voice cracking slightly with laughter.

Shippo fell to the ground, Kohaku turned red, the conversation was lost on Rin, and Sango broke into a panic with Kagome.

"What! Someone… please wash it off!!" Kagome wailed while running and wildly waving her arm in the air. "This is so _NASTY_!"

Koga now joined Shippo on the ground. He had thought about teasing Inuyasha about it, but this is fair enough…

Sango ran to Kagome's bag like it was a cure to a deadly disease that she had to take back to some sick children in a burning hut… I mean, she was very fast. In record time she got Kagome soap and towel, ran to the river, and came back. "Calm down, Kagome! Here, let me clean your arm!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both remained silent.

Sesshomaru, although he could see what the problem was in this situation, couldn't understand Kagome reaction. _Inuyasha simply didn't wash up_… Sesshomaru thought... _I actually plan on putting my seed all over her body while we rut_. He couldn't help but wonder if she would demand to take a bath every time he got his seed on her body? Better not; she better sleep in it and love it, he thought smugly.

Nothing… well we can say one thing; Inuyasha was hurt by Kagome's reaction. She's running around camp like he put some of Naraku's miasma on her arm… _stupid bitch_, he thought bitterly. Inuyasha thought about asking her why, but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. They need to get going; it's not like Naraku is going to find them…

ssssss

As the morning gave way to mid-day, the group settled down.

Ginta and Hakkaku, who slept through the whole morning fiasco, left the group to go back to the wolf caves. In so many words, Koga called them useless and told the two to go wait for him.

"So.." Kohaku asked as they came up on a crossroad. "Which way should we go?"

Kagome looked down both paths. "I don't know. I really want to take a bath and sleep in a real bed tonight, so hopefully, one of these roads leads to a town."

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko dressed in seductive clothes; he wanted to help her take a bath as well. "We should go north then." Sesshomaru couldn't smell the humans, but he could smell the residual scent of a village up head.

…….

Naraku didn't bother to hide while waiting for the inu-tachi. He needed to confirm something and the only way to do that was to witness it in person.

He watched as the group approached the village slowly, and his eyes couldn't help but seek out the oddly dressed priestess. Naraku scanned the group carefully, but the girl was nowhere in sight; instead there was a seductress in her place.

…….

As soon as they entered the town, everyone stopped. They all recognized demonic aura standing in the middle of the village.

Inuyasha moved to stand protectively in front of Kagome, but Sesshomaru beat him to it; instead, he settled for confronting Naraku. "What do you want, Naraku? Here to give up your part of the jewel?"

Naraku remained silent; his eyes glued to the woman standing behind Sesshomaru. "Where is Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome?"

"What do you want with Kagome?" Sango asked as she took up a defensive position.

"It doesn't concern you…."

"Tell us what you want." Kagome suddenly demanded. She stepped from behind Sesshomaru and took a step forward. "We don't have time to play your games."

Sesshomaru growled and made to grab Kagome and pull her back but Naraku attacked.

When the dust cleared, everyone could see Kagome wrapped up in one of Naraku tentacles.

"Stay back…" Naraku warned. "You don't want her to end up dead like Kikyo, right Inuyasha?" He cooed. Naraku then turned to the woman in his clutches. The silk on her shirt ripped showing off the tops of her breasts. Up close, he could tell this was Kagome.

"What do you want with me Naraku?" Kagome asked while she struggles in his hold.

He smiled, brought Kagome closer. "I want what every man wants…" Naraku leaned down and ran his tongue across her cheek. "You taste lovely; even better than Kikyo did. Don't you agree, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha visibly tensed, but stayed still otherwise.

Kagome didn't know how to react. Everyone seem to want to cover her in their bodily fluids today; first, Inuyasha's semen, and now, Naraku's spit. She tried to figure out which one was worse. In the end, Inuyasha was still, by far, the worse.

Sesshomaru all but transformed at Naraku's words to Kagome. He'd be damned it that puppet of a demon touched Kagome before he did! "Enough!" Sesshomaru charged forward and cut the tentacle that held Kagome. He noticed that Koga caught Kagome, but he wasn't concerned with that right now. Right now Naraku needed to die for his actions. "Die."

He dodged the killing blow. "My, my, priestess; what have you done to warrant such a reaction from these men?" Naraku's eyes locked with Kagome's once again. "If it has the great Sesshomaru acting like a wanton fool, then I'm not so sure I need to partake in your pleasures."

"Excuse me!" Kagome shouted

"What!" Inuyasha and Koga both bellowed.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked again. "And what do you mean by 'partake in my pleasures'." She felt Sesshomaru stand by her again and wrapped her arms around him for reassurance.

Naraku grinned wickedly. "You shall know soon enough. I only came to see something for myself this time." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a jewel shard, and tossed it to the ground. "Take that for your trouble. The show you've given me today was worth at least that. Maybe next time, you will find a way to earn more." Naraku disappeared after that. He had a hard on and talking to the object of his current lust is not going to help it. Kagura was right; the girl has changed into a woman… and Naraku plans on helping her '_adjust_' to the transition. After all, you can't be a real woman until you have '_serviced_' a man….

Kagome looked down at her top and groaned. At least she wasn't naked… but this is still bad enough. She could only wonder about what tomorrow would bring.

H

H

Tell me what you think!

Next time: Some sess/kag action. I don't know if I want Kagome to run in to Ayame or Akitoki, of course wardrobe suggestion are extremely welcome.


	4. Medieval Mud Wrestling

A/N: So sorry for the delay, but I have had too much going on and I was just exhausted. I finally graduated from college but I needed to take a small break before my body just gave out on me. I mean I have literally been typing on this and another story for weeks.

As for reviews THANK YOU… I know that I usually reply to all reviewers in my stories but that would take more time and I'm not willing to let you all wait any longer. I also like it when you pester me for chapters!!! I may not feel like it sometimes but the reviews give me a mental boost!! I may tease you about it but it is really appreciated…

H

H

Chapter 4

Medieval Mud Wrestling

Once again the shard hunters were off… in more ways than one.

Kagome kept her distance from Inuyasha while Sesshomaru ignored her and everyone else, Koga left the group saying that he would return after checking on his pack, and Inuyasha kept dwelling on the past while steeling glances at Kagome. 

Inuyasha, while regretted being caught, he defended his right to masturbate to his fellow travelers. They teased him all week long; and this night was no different.

"Oi, why don't you just shut the hell up about it!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

Miroku raised his hands in defense. "I didn't say anything, Inuyasha." 

"Don't gimme that bullshit, I see you." Inuyasha pointed an accusatory finger at the said priest. "You keep looking at that red spot on Kagome's arm!!"

"Looking and speaking are two different actions entirely, Inuyasha." Miroku leaned back and pretended to ignore the miffed hanyou.

Sesshomaru, who could have cared less about the whole conversation, turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, leave the situation be."

Inuyasha bristled. "Who in the hell invited you to speak?"

"I don't need an invitation. However, your guilt over Kagome's injury is clear. If you were not such a disgusting creature, Kagome would not have tried to scrub the skin off of her arm and gotten a bruise."

"Kagome knows that I didn't mean anything…" Inuyasha turned toward Kagome. "Right?"

"Leave it alone Inuyasha." Kagome sighed as she sat down to unpack their nightly supplies.

"But…"

……

Meanwhile, not too far off in distance, a young man was, once again, on a mission to save his family. This time ghost decided to take revenge on the Hojo family; and it was up to Akitoki to save them.

For days he wandered the woods looking for Lady Kagome and Inuyasha. Akitoki was told that he needed to destroy a statue of the ghost, and naturally, there was a catch. The statue could only be destroyed by a demonic blade. And who should have one? Inuyasha…

As Akitoki forged on, he suddenly tripped, fell down a large hill, and knocked himself unconscious… suddenly his trip was on hold.

…… 

"Kagome-chan?" Rin timidly walked up along side the young priestess. "When we stop at the next village, would it be alright if I wore one of your bras…?"

Kohaku and Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking; and for the same reason too… there was simply nothing there!!! Maybe Rin was a slow developer, but wearing one of Kagome's D-cup bars was not going to magically make her grow tits!

Kagome could feel the sweat beading around her forehead. How could she tell the hopeful pre-teen no?

"Or could I wear an outfit like you have on now? I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't mind." Rin said innocently.

_The hell I wouldn't_, Sesshomaru thought angrily. He was about to make that same statement out loud, but a scream stopped his thoughts. 

"Lady Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

In her embarrassment, Kagome neglected to pay proper attention to the path that they were walking. Suddenly she slipped and fell down a steep hill. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to brace herself for the on coming pain, but it never came. In fact, she landed on something soft. Praying that it was not a dead body, she opened her eyes. "Akitoki?"

…….

After being knocked unconscious for a short while, Akitoki was awakened when something landed on top of him. Expecting to see a bandit, he opened his eyes and knew that he was dead.

It was no bandit on top of him; it was Kagome! I _must have died_; Akitoki thought sadly, _I have failed the Hojo family_. However, thinking about the situation further, Akitoki decided that he couldn't have done too badly of a job because he was in heaven with Kagome on top of him. Not wanting to dwell on the subject of failure any longer, he let his emotions run wild. "Oh, Lady Kagome! You are a sight for sore eyes!" 

Eyes hooded behind his bangs, Kagome missed the lustful look in Akitoki's eyes… and she missed the hand that slid to her backside too. "Akitoki… what…"

Akitoki gave his dream woman's ass a tentative squeeze. "Oh, Kagome. I must truly be blessed to be awarded your companionship in the after life!" The young samurai's hand wandered from her ass to her breast. "You even have on another provocative outfit for me to look at…" His voice began to take on a husky tone…

Kagome looked down at Akitoki in disbelief. Who knew that that the shy, clumsy samurai was a closet pervert? Plus this outfit was one of the less revealing ones; a cropped t-shit and daisy dukes really didn't qualify as revealing in her book. Kagome's look of shock turned to one of horror as Akitoki began to fumble with button on her shorts.

……… 

After hearing the monk and his ward cry out his miko's name, Sesshomaru jumped to action. He saw Kagome roll down the hill and he feared that she might be injured at the bottom, but it was not so. When Sesshomaru arrived at the bottom, he found Kagome sitting on top of a human male rather suggestively, not only that but, he could also smell arousal coming from the male.

With a look of rage plastered on his face, Sesshomaru made his way over to the pair… but his look of raged soon turned to one of death as the human spoke. This man had… dreamed… about Kagome, and was now acting out his pleasures!

Throwing all caution to the wind, Sesshomaru appeared before the two in an instant. He quickly grabbed Kagome by the waist and kicked the male in the ribs, waking him. "Get up filth."

Akitoki groaned in pain. Maybe his assessment of the situation was too hasty. This was really hell. He would have continued to think that had it not been for the voice of a very angry demon. "Excuse me?" He attempted.

"Why were you touching Kagome?"

Oh shit, thought Akitoki, that wasn't a dream. "I thought I was dead." He attempted to explain.

"Dead… ningen? I will show you death." Sesshomaru flexed his claws. 

"No!" Kagome finally righted her self enough to see what was happening. "Please don't kill him… For his sake." Kagome cut her eyes at Akitoki. "I hope he was just dreaming."

While Sesshomaru took time out to stare at Kagome, The others came to a stop in front of the startled samurai.

"Akitoki, what's going on?" Asked Shippo. He was going to follow up with a 'why is Sesshomaru so mad' but that question died on his lips as soon as he smelled the poor man's dying arousal in the air. "Never mind." Shippo said while shaking his head. "So are you missing anything important?"

Sesshomaru saw true worry in the young miko's eyes and decided to be merciful this once. However, that did not change the fact that she had another man's scent of arousal on her person. Quickly looking up, Sesshomaru gave the group a dismissive glance before he disappeared with Kagome.

sssss

"Why have I not seen you lately, Inuyasha? Have you decided to stay true to my reincarnation?" Kikyo Asked.

"…." Inuyasha looked away. He really didn't know what to do. For the past couple of weeks, all he can manage to think of is Kagome. "Of course not! It's just…"

Kikyo approached Inuyasha slowly. "Poor Inuyasha let me help you make up your mind."

…….. 

Kagome walked back into the camp soak and wet, courtesy of Sesshomaru.

After they left everyone, the demon lord promptly found the nearest clean water stream and dumped Kagome in it. 

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, who was off to the side pretending like there was nothing wrong, and then she turned to the rest of the group. "I'm back!"

"Kagome-chan, how did you get wet? You'll catch cold!" Rin yelled as she ran toward Kagome.

"Sesshomaru apparently thought that I needed a bath."

"Oh…" Rin stopped in mid run and took a seat by Sango. "So did Inuyasha go with you as well?"

Everyone stopped. Come to think about it, Inuyasha hadn't been around all day.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha, Rin, that baka will turn up sooner or later." Shippo said as he sat down beside Sango as well.

"Well we don't have all evening to wait on him." Kagome emerged from behind a tree wearing a sports bra and a pair of army printed cargo shorts.

"Kagome nee-chan." Kohaku blushed. "You may want to pull your trousers up."

"Why? What's wron…." Kagome suddenly felt a stiff wind blow across the crack of her ass and blushed as well. Since her bag got wet and all of her underwear was either dirty or wet, Kagome decided nix the underwear. "Thanks." She muttered.

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled over the shapely form that stood next to him, and he too noticed something different about Kagome pants. "Miko, where are your undergarments?"

Quickly grabbing Sesshomaru by the arm, Kagome dragged him to the edge of camp. "It's Kagome and I don't have any on!" She half yelled, half whispered. "They all got wet earlier today!"

"Indeed…" Sesshomaru eyes visibly lit up as he let his hand wander. It had been quite a while since he actually 'touched' Kagome the way he wanted to. "Come." He graded Kagome by the arm and took her farther away from camp. 

……..

"C'mon Kikyo, I promise that this won't take long."

Kikyo dug her heels into the ground and refused to walk. "I don't want to see Kagome."

"Hey, you said that you was willing to help and this will help me a whole bunch!" Inuyasha pick Kikyo up bridal style and sprinted towards the place where his friend's scents were the strongest. A new comparison was in order.

………

Sesshomaru sat down and leaned back toward the tree trunk. He then motioned for Kagome sit in his lap. Once she was situated he started to kiss her neck while fumbling with the button on Kagome pants.

Kagome wondered why she so readily complied with Sesshomaru's wishes, but quickly chalked it up to stress in the end. Closing her eyes, she let the stress melt away as Sesshomaru worked his magic.

Once Sesshomaru felt Kagome completely relax, mindful of her claws, he let a finger slip into her innermost liquid heat. He closed his eyes as well and ground ever growing arousal into Kagome's backside.

"Moan for me." Sesshomaru whispered. When Sesshomaru got no response, he added another finger and pick up the tempo. "Moan for me, Kagome." 

……..

Back at camp, everyone was talking amongst themselves when Inuyasha and Kikyo suddenly appeared.

Sango and Miroku could see trouble brewing, so Miroku slipped out to find Kagome. As Miroku walked down the dirt path, he could hear moaning coming somewhere to his right. Deciding that he would look right first, Miroku took off with a huge grin plastered onto his face. 

After a minute or so, it became apparent to Miroku that Kagome and Sesshomaru were to be left alone. In front of him sat Sesshomaru and Kagome in one of the most intimate of poses, at least for people with clothes on. Briefly Miroku wondered if he should interrupt them or not, but he decided it was for the best. If he didn't do it then Inuyasha would. Still it was quite fun to watch. "Ahem…" He cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem."

Sesshomaru sighed, he had hoped that the monk would just turn around and leave them be but that didn't happen. "What problem."

Kagome wanted to shrivel up and die form embarrassment. Here she was out in the middle of nowhere being fingered by a deadly demon lord with no panties on with Miroku watching no less.

As if Miroku was reading her mind he pulled her panties out of his robes. "Sango said that you might need these. Don't worry you secret is safe with me." He smiled. 

"What is the problem you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome disappeared to don her underwear.

"Ah… Inuyasha is back at camp with Lady Kikyo asking for Lady Kagome."

Without saying a word, Sesshomaru took Kagome by the hand and started back to the camp.

…….

"Oi, where's Kagome." 

Everyone looked at Inuyasha like he had gone nutz. Many of them had yet to notice that Kagome and Sesshomaru were missing. 

"What do you mean silly hanyou…. The wench is sitting right over…." Jaken was about to point towards the fire but noticed that Kagome was not there and neither was his lord. "Oh my, this is interesting."

Inuyasha franticly looked around the camp and was preparing to take off when he saw Sesshomaru standing at the edge of camp holding Kagome's hand. "Hey, you let Kagome go!" He stomped over to the two. "What in the hell are you doing with Kagome!?"

"…." _The guilty never speak_, thought Sesshomaru. It was beneath him to tell Inuyasha a lie about something so petty but he did not want to further embarrass Kagome either. 

"C'mon Kagome." Inuyasha made to grab Kagome's hand. "You, me, and Kikyo need to be alone for a while."

"WHAT!" Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's hand. "What is tonight? FREAK NITE AT THE GRAVE SITE!? No thank you; I don't fancy catching any dead people's diseases!"

Sango choked on her cup of tea. Kohaku covered Rin's ears, knowing where this would lead. Sesshomaru slipped from Kagome's side and sat by the fire. Shippo found a seat by the demon lord. Miroku just walked back into camp. Akitoki, who had just woken up, looked around the area with a confused expression, while Jaken rolled his eyes at the whole lot. 

"Freak night?" Obviously Inuyasha missed the insult. 

Kikyo bristled at the words but didn't truly grasp the slang that Kagome was using. "What are you trying to say?" 

Kagome pointed her finger at the couple. "I'm saying that I'm not stupid. We all know what you two do in the woods, and I will not be apart of it. You already made Inuyasha your slave and now you want to eat my brains too… You walking ZOMBIE!"

Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku all fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru didn't understand what the young miko was talking about so Shippo took it upon himself to explain once he sat back up. Shippo leaned over. "A Zombie, is one of mama's terms from the future that refers to the walking dead."

Sesshomaru nodded and watch the argument continue to unfold.

"Don't say that about her! Kikyo is not a Zom-body or whatever!" Inuyasha hollered. 

"I'll be damned it she isn't. What a vampire then? She sucks the souls of OTHER DEAD people. Key word being DEAD, Inuyasha… and now you're trying to haul me off into the woods so she can convert me into your sick twisted duo? NO! N-O, NO! Got that!" 

Inuyasha was confused by Kagome's rant session but the rest seemed to catch on rather nicely.

Kikyo, although she didn't get some of the words used, got the gist of what Kagome was saying. "Why you little bitch."

Kagome waved her hand in the air. "I may be a Bitch but I am ALIVE. We can't very well same the same about you." She retorted.

The fires of hell burned behind Kikyo's lifeless brown eyes. She could believe Kagome would say such a thing. The girl that she knew would never! Suddenly Kikyo snapped and lunged toward the indecent miko. "Not for long!" 

Kikyo's tackle was well received on Kagome's part. Merely staggering back a little, Kagome pushed Kikyo away from her. "Hold up. I'm not about to get in a cat fight with a dead person. Technically, I would win by default"

"Would you stop already!" Inuyasha tried to place himself between the quarreling women but it was no good.

"No!" They yelled in unison. 

Kagome stayed true to her resolve not to fight, but that was before Kikyo landed a rather hard hand on to her cheek. Kagome put her hand up to her cheek and brought it back down for inspection. When she saw blood all bets were off.

Right then and there the woman came to blows. And it would have been a serious fight too, had Inuyasha not thrown Sango's water on them.

"Hey! I was using that to wash Kagome's muddy clothes." Sango yelled. 

"So, I'm tryin' to stop the fight!"

Miroku, with his ever lecherous mind, saw the fight in a whole new aspect. Inuyasha once told him of a something called mud wrestling; he said that he seen it on Kagome's TV. The hanyou said that two woman would get in a mud pit of sorts and fight it out. This was no pit of mud but the women's clothing was certainly clinging to their curves and it was definitely muddy. "Shippo!" Miroku called the boy to him and took him off some ways. "Could you run to the stream and fetch me two buckets of water?"

"But Inuyasha just tired that and it didn't work." Shippo replied.

Miroku nodded. "I know, I just don't think that he used enough." He noticed the look of distrust on the kits face. "Look I'll buy you some extra candy in the next village that we stop at."

Shippo nodded and took off.

…….

Meanwhile, back at camp, Sango was yelling at Inuyasha. "You better get your dead whore off of Kagome or I'll start kicking your ass, Inuyasha!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm doing everything I know how!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kikyo, who had been paying attention to the yelling, reached out and hit Sango as well. In hindsight, that was a bad idea. 

Startled, Sango looked down at the mud on her kimono and went ballistic on the dead priestess' ass.

The situation looked rather hopeless for Inuyasha…. Then Miroku suddenly showed up and tossed another bucket of water on the woman; making a fine muddy mess in the process.

"Damn, what in the hell did you do that for!"

Miroku's eyes sparkled. He didn't know that Sango joined the fray. He quickly tossed the other bucket onto the woman. "I'm only trying to cool them off while soothing my male ego." 

Inuyasha looked confused but Sesshomaru understood those words just fine. At first he wanted to rip the clay bitch apart, but that all changed when he saw how Kagome's tight little body looked covered in mud. Then the fight took on a whole new meaning when the women started to lose clothing. He turned towards Rin and found that Kohaku and Akitoki kept her sight blocked; apparently the two males were too embarrassed to look as well. Sesshomaru leaned back…. Tonight was certainly interesting.

……….

Later, after the fight was over and Kikyo had a thorough ass kicking, Kagome took time out to look at her self. She was covered in mud, missing her shorts, and ached all over. Looking over at the other two women, Kagome groaned in displeasure, she just participated in the first medieval mud fight. The only thing the event lacked was beer and chips.

Next time, if there was one, Kagome decided to make sure there was no water around.

H

H

Tell me what you think!!

**As always, I would love to have your ideas as to who she meets and what she wears**


	5. Surprise, Surprise

I wish I owned Inuyasha… but I don't! So I can only IMAGINE that Sesshomaru is a sex slave!

H

A/N: **It is 3:20am and I am VERY tired**. I typed this chapter in one day. I had an idea that just wouldn't leave me. That's fine, though. Anyway, for those of you who read my other stories, TD is in progress… BT is only outlined and I have yet to start on my other chapter of DL (sorry). I have lupus and I have some new medication that cause REMEMBERING things to become a problem. However I will try by best not to let this effect my writing any. That's mainly why I typed out and edited this chapter in the same night. Chapter 4 is edited.

Also… to the readers… for chapter reference **READ THE END NOTE** and… I really did WALK, yes walk into a glass wall once while I was at the student lounge at school. I thought that would be funny to add… though Kagome had to make due with a tree… in the middle ages.

H

H

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews… **I would usually reply to them, but tonight I'm scared that my typing might be a bit botchy**…. So I've settled for naming you all!!! **If you took time out to make or suggest an outfit… I'm trying my best to put them to use THANKS!!**

H

**DevilBoxers**

**amori kuwabara**

**Silk Worm**

**NejisxnxKyoswife**

**Princessstphanie**

**evilflynmonkeys**

**read-n-review**

**Kuro Tenka **

**sesshys boo**

**asuka-2004**

**WaterAngel444**

**Sesshy's First Love**

**1Tierra**

**Archangel's Requiem**

**Shiori The Lady Kazekage**

**Nikki Lady of the Western L...**

**Kitsune Diva**

**Archangel's Requiem**

**crystal lilith**

**addicted2reviews**

**Martyrdom-99**

**Person Of A Strange Origin**

**Fluffy4ever**

H

Chapter 5

Surprise, Surprise

The next few mornings were a lot more relaxed than the last few days. Akitoki received his help, gave his thanks, apologized to Kagome, and made a hasty retreat; he had no desire to die by the hands of the hot tempered Lord of the West. That brings us to midday; on this particular morning.

"Forget it!"

"No, Kagome, I really need this."

"And I need a damn soda, but I have I got one? No! So you give it a rest!"

Inuyasha sighed loudly and grabbed Kagome by the shoulder. "Okay, can just you tell me why you made Kikyo leave?"

Everyone stopped walking. Inuyasha could be such a moron sometimes.

"I…" Kagome pointed to herself. "…. made Kikyo leave?"

"Feh… who else?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango's eye twitched. Had it not been for Kagome, she would have broken that clay bitch to pieces for attempting to destroy their camp. "Who else, Inuyasha?"

One didn't have to be a genius to hear the edge in Sango's voice. After Kikyo's last stunt, Sango and Inuyasha almost came to blows over the outcome but Sesshomaru intervened. Miroku looked at his wife thoughtfully. "Sango, Love, I need your assistance." He quickly pulled her off of the road and into the bushes. If anyone was going to be doing any arguing today it would be Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Kohaku asked out loud.

Shippo snickered. "Who knows? He could be helping Sango like Sesshomaru-sama helps mama."

Kagome, who was quietly ignoring Inuyasha, suddenly turned red. "Shippo!"

"Oi, what is the runt talking bout'?" Inuyasha asked; changing the current topic.

"Don't worry about it, just worry about your bitch's future ass kicking's should she mess with me or Sango again." Kagome answered plainly.

"Bitch you bett…"

"SIT BOY!"

Sesshomaru sighed… _it's going to be one of those days again_.

ssss

"… but Koga, how could you just ignore your promise to me." Ayame whined.

Koga kept on walking. "What promise?" He shook his head. Every time he returned he had to hear this shit.

Ayame sped up as she walked along side Koga. "You know what I'm talking about. Please tell me, what does Kagome have that I don't?"

A picture of Kagome roaming around in those damned outfits came to mind… followed by the memory of firm breast. "Kagome is a real woman." Koga sighed and sped off. He needed space and, most of all, he needed to see Kagome.

ssss

Sesshomaru looked across the camp at Kagome. Today she didn't seem like her normal self. He tried the ignore Kagome's long face, but his curiosity won him over in the end. "Miko Kagome, what ails you today?"

"Ails me?" Kagome turn her head to watch as Sesshomaru took a seat beside her. "Uh… nothing I guess. I would really like to have a bath, though. I feel disgusting, but Inuyasha ran off before I could ask if there is an onsen near by."

"Hn… Is my nose not as good as the mutt's?"

Blushing madly, Kagome shook her head. "No, I just didn't want to bother you."

Sesshomaru eloquently go up and stretched his hand out to Kagome. "Come, there is indeed an onsen near by."

"Ano… are you coming too?" Kagome asked wearily.

"No, I believe another would wish to accompany you. However, I wish to join you another day."

……..

"Ah… This feels really good, right Rin-chan?"

The preteen nodded her head happily. "Hai, it almost feels as good as the onsen around Sesshomaru-sama's castle."

This was a rare moment of peace for Kagome Higurashi. Here, in this tiny onsen, with Rin, she did not have the worries of the world on her shoulders or the hands of Sesshomaru on her ass. At the moment, she was just Kagome and that thought was refreshing.

"Ano… Kagome-chan… will you be joining Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and I on our journey back to the western lands?" Rin asked timidly. "I ask him if you could all go and he said it was okay."

Kagome sighed. "Why wouldn't I want to come Rin… wait a minute, why do you want me to go so badly?"

Rin bushed. "I was talking with Kohaku and Shippo and…." Rin's blush intensified as the prospect of revealing her secret became clear. "He… he… said…."

"Ah!" Kagome exclaimed. "So you know what next week is?"

"Yes!" Rin nodded her head vigorously. "The cook could make you a wonderful celebration dinner."

Kagome gave Rin a goofy lopsided grin… "I should have known something was…." Suddenly Kagome's smile disappeared and a look of disgust replaced it. "Rin, run, hurry and get the others."

"What's…?"

"Please Rin, go!" Kagome ordered with a slight edge to her voice.

Rin shot out of the onsen, donned her kimono, and headed towards the camp like the Hounds of Hell were on her heels.

……..

As soon as the little girl disappeared, a person stepped out of the shadows of the wood. "Well, well, sashiburi desu ne, eh miko Kagome?"

"You can drop the act Kagura!" Kagome yelled. "Just tell me what Naraku wants and leave."

"Naraku?" Kagura asked innocently. "I simply came here to bathe."

Kagome looked at the wind demon cautiously. She didn't believe that bullshit for one second. "That may be, but could you come back later… Like when I finish?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Hai, I could, but bathing with another is so much more fun…"

"Excuse me?" With that last suggestive statement, Kagome began inching her way out of the water.

Kagura began to undress. "You heard me…" Her kimono pooled around her hips and she started toward the water.

Kagome, who was well beyond pissed about having her bath interrupted, looked up at the wind witch. With one hand covering her breast and the other pointing at Kagura, Kagome began her objections. "Look, if I wanted to see some woman's puss…" Kagome's gaze lowered for only a half of a second, but that was all it took to change the course of the conversation. "Holy hell, what happened to you?!"

"What are you talking about! There's nothing wrong…" Kagura followed the little miko's widening eyes and then it donned on her what Kagome was talking about. "Oh…You mean this?" She said while pointing to the bulge in her kimono.

"Damn straight!" Kagome sputtered. "Women don't have those!" She didn't want to, but Kagome couldn't help but stare. In order to have a bulge that big Kagura would have to be able to put a horse to shame. "Was Naraku confused when he made you?"

A delicate eyebrow came up a notch. "Naraku, confused? I assure you miko, he was anything but confused. Unlike his other incarnations, I was also made for pleasure. However, he hasn't had much use for me lately." Kagura's face took on a mock forlorn expression. "He's been giving instead of receiving, so I need to find my release else where…"

Kagome's poor little mind drew a complete blank and she dumbly nodded in understanding. Tonight, she was truly having one of those out of body experiences; knowing that the situation is wrong but powerless to stop it. "Ahh…" Finally her brain started to work again. "What are doing you at _THIS_ onsen?!"

"It's simple really." Kagura smirked as she began to tug at the rest of her kimono. "As I said before, I need a release." The kimono fell to the ground. She started to rub on the throbbing erection swinging between her legs.

Kagome's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. _Horses, watch out, there's a Kagura on the loose._ Kagura has enough penis to lend some out and still put a man to shame….

"…And you're going to give it to me…"

In this age of demons, magic, male domination, disease, war, and hunger; Kagome can honestly say that her triumphs many and her fears are few. Still… she does have fear. Fear one; is never being able to know the true love of a man, fear two; is losing a friend or family member to this madness known as the sacred jewel, fear three; is fuzzy spiders. Tonight, however, a new fear almost replaced the top three. After tonight Kagome decided that she would be forever scared of huge penis wielding women.

When Kagura's robes hit the ground and she took the first; Kagome could have sworn the thing growled. Needing no further prompting, Kagome jumped out of the onsen, hopped to her towel, and took of in a dead sprint toward camp. She could handle being molested by a woman… but this! _Fuck waiting to be saved_; thought Kagome, _by the time Rin conveys the message to the others Kagura could have her THING lodged up my ass!_

Too bad, in her panic, she was headed the wrong way….

……

At that moment Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku arrived at the scene.

Sango's reaction was much like Kagome's. _Oh my, any longer and it could double as a lasso,_ she thought.

Sesshomaru's stayed silent, but his thoughts were running a mile a minute. Seeing another man's junk was bad enough, but to see male genitals on a woman was down right wrong. He felt inadequate compared to the wench; and to think, he thought about bedding that bitch!

Miroku had the most vocal reaction. "Great Buddha, and here I've thought I seen it all."

-Smack- Everyone's head sharply turned to the east where Kagome had took off running.

Kagome ran right into a tree branch and fell flat on her back. Her towel lay askew with bits of her creamy body showing while an unmistakable red mark formed in the middle of her forehead.

Sango immediately ran to Kagome's side and opened her arms to hug Kagome tight in order to keep as much of her modesty as possible. "Kagome are you okay? What happened?"

"…." Kagome groaned and then blinked. "I don't know…"

While Sango was tending to Kagome, Miroku and Sesshomaru took Kagura.

"Tell use what you were trying to do to Kagome-sama!" Miroku asked forcefully.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders. "What does it look like monk? It's no different than what you do with your woman."

Miroku felt his eye twitch and Sesshomaru grabbed his sword.

"Then I shall castrate you like any man, who tries to rape a woman in my domain." Sesshomaru stated calmly. Inside though, he was a bit confused. Would he just hack it off piece by piece or catch the bitch and lop it off like a rope at a one of the ship yards? It didn't matter…. Sesshomaru took a step forward.

Unlike Naraku, Kagura knew when not to bargain. Better yet, when to flee. She decided to catch the miko another day. "Ja." Kagura pulled the feather out of her hair and took to the sky.

ssss

"Ano… Sesshomaru…sama…" Kagome hesitantly asked. She really didn't want to do this but Rin looked so adorable when she asked her to confirm their trip.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. Even this late at night he could tell that she was blushing, so he wondered what about.

Mmmhhh… this is harder than Kagome thought. She thought by waiting for this ungodly hour of the night that she could spare herself a little embarrassment but apparent not. "Can… I uhh… ask you something?"

Sesshomaru stood from his position, took Kagome by the hand, and led her out of camp. "What is it you wish to say?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Is it true that you invited us back to your castle? I mean, If you didn't I understand; Rin just said…."

"It's true…" Sesshomaru held his hand up to command her silence. "Rin came to me and explained that your day of birth was approaching. I believe humans celebrate this and we are too far from the well for you to go home correct?"

Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome's hand up and gave her a sexy smile. "Then it's settled."

"What is?"

"We will head west to my home. There I will give you a proper celebration."

Kagome almost died from shock. This couldn't be the same Sesshomaru who hates everything? "T…Tha… Thank you, but it's not necessary. I don't want to be a bother."

"As for your gift…" Sesshomaru continued despite Kagome's protest. "I'll grant you one of your heart's desires."

"And how do you know you will be able to fulfill it?" Kagome tired hard not to roll her eyes; Sesshomaru was acting so much like Miroku at the moment. Maybe he was acting worse.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's hand and smiled; a smile just for her. "Because, I am Lord."

_Ah, now that's the arrogant dog that I know_; Kagome thought. "Okay, I'll hold you to that promise then."

……….

"Hell no!"

"Inuyasha, I don't care what you say the rest of us are going!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and walked towards the infuriated woman. "Over my dead fucking body, Kagome… I refuse to step on foot onto that Bastard's place… And what in the hell are you wearing?!" He pointed to the pink and black body suit Kagome was sporting along with the matching ears and tail; it did not even leave one curve to the imagination.

"This is my little tribute to Shippo and Kirara." Now if she only had some paws. "As for your _DEAD_ body, that can be arranged but I'm not about to give up the chance of a life time so you can keep your pride."

Kagome crossed the line and she knew it as she watched Inuyasha shake with rage.

"I said we're not going and that's final!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome took a deep breath. "THEN GO BE WITH YOUR DEAD WHORE and SIT SOMEWHERE, BUT WE'RE GOING!"

Just as everyone was packed and ready to go, a whirlwind of dust stopped in the middle of camp.

…….

"Ayame!"

H

H

Tell me what you think!!

The usual goes… what should she wear! Who should she see? Next up **AYAME!!**

**However… this time there is going to be a party/sleepover type situation. I want to what you all think about the following issues; if you would be so kind or the whole issue… **

**Should Kagome ask for a **

**1**-spanking or **2**-material item

**Should Sesshomaru get his turn in the onsen with Kagome**

**1**-yes or** 2**-no

**Jaken, should he remain silent? If not then should he help Kagome or accost her as well. **

**1**-yes **2**-no/yes/no **3**-no/no/yes


	6. BackDoor?

I wish I owned Inuyasha… but I don't! So I can only IMAGINE that Sesshomaru is a sex slave!

H

A/N: I'm saying it now… I am so sorry for this cliffy! I have five thousand things on my mind and the chapter just didn't come to me as easily as the past chapters. I've also been very sick. My body hates me. I don't know what you all know about lupus, but I'm a walking catch-all for sickness!! Anyway thank you all for the reviews and the suggestions. This chapter is NOT finished, but I figured that you've all waited long enough. The second part will be added soon; attached to the next chapter. The other chapter of my stories should be out in the near future… hopefully.

Also, I would like to apologize if the Kagura scene was TOO disturbing. My brother told me so before I posted it and also called me sick!! He said.. "You need to apologize to everyone that read that twisted shit!" And this is my apology, so I can show my brother that I actually did it. However, I really don't care much… I have a Very disturbing sense of humor. Well, despite it being disturbing, I'm glad you all liked it….

For the next chapter, I was thinking, Kagome should meet a teenage Hakudoshi, as suggested by one of the readers. However, I really don't know what situation I should put them in?? If you all could… please help me out with that…

**As always I'll edit later… and THANK YOU ALL!!**

Chapter 6

Back-Door?

"Ayame!" What are you doing here?" Kagome couldn't help the bit of curiosity that laced her voice. "Koga left to check on his tribe over a week ago."

Ayame stared wide eyed at the new Kagome, who was gracefully wearing a skin tight outfit. _Is this what Koga finds attractive,_ Ayame thought. Finally she snapped out of her daze. "I just wanted to know what was keeping _MY_ man away from home."

Kagome sighed. "I haven't a clue. Maybe you better go look for him." Today, she really didn't have the patients to deal with this.

"I can't. Kagome, might I have a word in private." The young wolf hime asked.

"Uh… sure."

As they disappeared into the trees to talk, everyone wondered what would be on Ayame's mind; especially since it led her to seek out her rival.

……

Meanwhile, while everyone was going about their own business, Jaken was eyeing his Lord cautiously. He could see lust in Sesshomaru's eyes, and that didn't bode will with him. Surely Sesshomaru would not make the same mistakes his great father did and rut with a human… or worse sire a half-breed!!

Jaken wanted to ignore those heated stares his lord gave the miko Kagome, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. He would save his lord from the shame; even if that meant betraying Lord Sesshomaru and alerting the miko to his lord's plans…

……

Kagome stared at Ayame for the longest moment. "What was that again?" She asked. Kagome felt the pressure in her head mounting.

"What have you done to my Koga? He won't even look at me now!" Ayame wailed. "Have you finally seduced him?"

"WHAT?!" Kagome staggered in an attempt not to fall over. "No!"

Ayame crossed her arms and Kagome's body a critical once over. Finally she sighed. She knew Kagome had nothing to do with Koga's behavior, directly, but it still hurt to ask another female for help with your man. "Then could you, at least, tell me what I should do to gain his attention?"

"Well…" Kagome struck a thinking pose. "I don't think I can help you. I really don't have experience in this area. If I had to guess though, you dress well enough… so nothing short of nude would probably work."

Ayame blushed. "Is that what you would do?"

Kagome blushed as well. All those times she had with Sesshomaru ran though her mind. "NO!! I mean; I really can't say. My experience is limited." She whispered while blushing madly.

"Alright then; sorry for the intrusion." With that Ayame sped away thinking that she just might try Kagome's suggestion.

ssss

Kagome walked from the camp to the onsen near by, with cautious movements. She desperately wanted a bath but didn't want a repeat performance of the last time… so she took some precautions. This time Kagome made a full circle are the area to check for any unwanted bathers, she wore a one piece bathing suit, and finally she bought her fog horn along; explaining to the others what sound meant before she left camp.

Finally, when she thought everything was secure, Kagome got into the onsen to relax.

……

Sesshomaru eyed the path Kagome had taken for a few moments. He wanted to join her but now was not the time. He didn't want the hanyou to know of his plans yet, but Kagome still needed protecting. "Jaken."

Jaken got up from fussing with Rin's dinner and walked over to his lord. "You called milord?"

"Indeed, follow the miko and keep her safe."

"But, milord!"

"Should you fail; your life will be forfeit." Sesshomaru replied plainly.

Jaken bowed low. "This humble servant will not let you down." He took Rin's meal off of the fire and made his way down the path to the onsen.

……

Kagome's head lulled to one side and she could finally feel complete relaxation take hold, but that all stopped the moment she heard a noise in the bushes. She quickly sat up and looked around. Finally, she saw Jaken sitting by the left side of the spring with his back turned. "Kami!" Kagome exclaimed. "Not you too!" She sat back down and huffed. "Well I'm not interested!"

Jaken turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Please, I would never be interested in a disgusting ningen body such as yours, wench!" He stood up and waved his staff at Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru commanded me to come here and protect your pathetic human body from unwanted intruders."

_I don't know what's more insulting_, Kagome thought, _Jaken calling my body disgusting or Sesshomaru thinking I can't protect myself_. She sighed. "Whatever. If you don't have anything nice to say then pretend to disappear."

Jaken want to retort so badly, but held his tongue. "Humph, that's fine with me, but I would like to ask you something first."

Curiosity piqued, Kagome turned to look at the green imp. "Yeah?"

Jaken inched closer to Kagome; he couldn't risk Sesshomaru hearing this conversation. "What do you know about demon mating?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing I guess… why?"

Sighing, Jaken made himself comfortable while he explained her whole situation from a demons point of view.

"WHAT!"

"Be quiet, wench! Do you want Lord Sesshomaru to come here and watch you bathe personally!"

Kagome "eeped" and covered her mouth. "Sorry… but are you sure. I mean... Inuyasha and Koga sure, but I don't think Sesshomaru would want to father a half breed or be consort to a human on long term status; why would he even try? Lust maybe?" She took a deep cleansing breath. "Anyway, I'm glad you told me, though. I think I would rather lose my virginity in a world of condoms and birth control! Plus, I'm looking for something more long-term, but not life bonding."

Jaken looked confused for a moment but agreed to Kagome's strange words in the end. "Indeed girl; that would be the most wise."

They both sat in silence.

"Ano… what am I going to do now?" Kagome asked. "I mean… about Sesshomaru? Maybe I could just ask him to stop."

Jaken gave Kagome a gap mouthed stare. _Does this wench really believe that the Great and Terrible Lord Sesshomaru would give up on anything so easily_, he thought. Hell even if Sesshomaru did, Jaken couldn't see the break lasting for very long. The clothes that girl has in her possession would drive any man insane. "Go ahead and try it, humph, I assure you milord will not take it well."

"Then what!"

The both sat in silence for a few more minutes; both desperately trying to come up with a solution. Finally, the old wheels in Jaken's brain began to turn. He cleared his throat. "Before I tell you my great plan, I want you to know I'm only doing this with Lord Sesshomaru's best interest in mind."

Kagome nodded. She figured that much from the get-go. "Alright."

"I am more than willing to thwart Lord Sesshomaru's plans and correct this folly if you ensure my safety."

"You mean you want me to keep Sesshomaru from killing you?" Kagome corrected.

Jaken nodded.

Thinking on the subject for a minute, Kagome nodded. "I can do that, I think. I'm way too young to be somebody's wife, mother, or consort; so it's a deal."

ssss

The rest of the trip through the western lands went on without incident. It really wasn't a big surprise, but Kagome was sure some random demon would hop out at any time; if not a random demon, then Sesshomaru.

Kagome stopped walking for a moment and looked up at the clouds. A multitude of things ran through her mind, mainly one particular demon lord. As usual he looked wonderful, but Kagome could tell that something was wrong. Sesshomaru looked pissed, more so than usual.

Kagome really couldn't understand why….

Okay she could…

Actually, anybody in Sesshomaru's position would be pissed… Why? Built up sexual tension is why. All week, usually after camp was set up, Sesshomaru would lead Kagome to a secluded spot in the woods; where he, more than likely, planed to molest her. They were all wonderful places, some even romantic, but Jaken's words of caution kept playing around in Kagome's head and she decided not to be so stupid as to disregard his words.

XFlashbackX

"Ano… Jaken? So, how do we go about this?" Kagome asked. "I mean, yesterday was a pretty close call."

Jaken narrowed his eyes at the young woman. "You dragged me out of camp for this!" He hissed. Of course, Jaken could have outwardly cared less that the question asked was relevant in a BIG way. "I don't know you stupid girl…" Jaken replied, now feeling a bit embarrassed.

Kagome sighed and hunched down in front of Jaken. "Do I look like Rin to you?"

Jaken shook his head…

"Good, then stop calling me names or I'll stomp you to the ground." Once Kagome was sure she got her point across, she stood up. "Now, I think we should just use 'safe-words'; like people do in S&M or Bondage movies."

"…?? Safe-words?"

"Yeah, when I'm in trouble or can't handle the situation, I'll say one of the words we think of and that will be your queue to come and interfere." Kagome explained.

Jaken nodded in agreement. "Fine, tell me these words of yours."

XEnd FlashbackX

That had been a while ago, and the look on Sesshomaru's face for the past week suggested that the plan worked like a charm. Kagome giggled at the thought as she ran to catch up with the group.

……

"My home is just in the distance." Sesshomaru said suddenly. "Prepare yourselves; I will not tolerate any uncouth behavior within the walls of my castle." He gave Inuyasha a sharp stare.

Inuyasha glared back. "What the hell are you looking at me for!?"

Sesshomaru merely turn his attention elsewhere.

Rin bounced happily on Ahun. "Don't worry Inuyasha-sama, Kagome said that she was sure you'd be fine."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "I bet."

"So, Kagome, have you decided on what you wanted to do for your birthday." Sango asked after a fairly long silence. "I mean, with the party and such."

Kagome stared at her friend thoughtfully; she failed to notice the bated breath the group held as they awaited her answer. "Well, I always wanted to go clubbing and hit on a bunch of guys… but…."

Having never heard of the saying before, everyone in the group took Kagome's words literally.

"Ano… Kagome-chan, I've never known you to be such a violent person. Why would you want to do such a thing?" Kohaku, like the rest of the group, was confused.

Miroku and Inuyasha both knew that Kagome was very capable of committing such an act of horror, so they remained silent.

Shippo snickered behind his hand. Though he had no idea as to what she meant, he could totally see Kagome and Sango chasing Inuyasha; Miroku; and Sesshomaru around with big sticks.

Rin and Jaken thoughts ran along side Kohaku's.

And Sesshomaru… he had no desire to be hit with anything, no matter how feeble the attempt would be. _However_, he thought, _I do have the resources to make her wish happen._ Sesshomaru abandoned his place beside Jaken, walked over to Kagome, and grabbed her hand. "Miko, if that is your wish; then I have plenty of male servants that you may use at your disposal."

"What?!" Kagome finally snapped out of her musings. "No. No!" She waved her hands frantically. "I don't mean 'Hit on' as in 'to cause injury', I meant 'Hit on' as in 'talk to'." Kagome looked around the group and realized an explanation would be useless. She sighed. "Never mind… I'm not going home, so it doesn't matter. Anyway, I thought something like a slumber party would be nice, maybe. I'm sure Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku would love it."

"What about us, men, Lady Kagome." Miroku asked sheepishly.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know yet. Before the party with the children starts, maybe we could have a dinner and then have a little something to drink." She looked back at Sesshomaru. "If that's okay with you?"

Sesshomaru nodded. On the outside he appeared to be clam, but inside was a differed story. He would let Kagome have her dinner and sake, he would also let the children have this slumber party, but he had no intentions of letting Kagome slip through his claws; at least, not like she had this past week.

ssss

"Wow this is really yummy!" Shippo exclaimed.

While stuffing her mouth, Rin nodded fervently. "I know Sesshomaru-sama's cook always makes the best meals."

As children talk amiably, excluding Kohaku who is a young adult now, the adults in the room tried to overlook the tension building in the room.

"Shippo is right!" Kagome commented. "The food is wonderful, Sesshomaru."

"Hn…" Sesshomaru could have cared less about the food being served at the table. At the moment he could not take his eyes off those damned clothes. As soon as they arrived at the castle, his maids helped Kagome to her room. By some odd miracle or curse, the maids went through the girls pack and decided to launder all of her clothes. Kagome was left with nothing to wear for tonight… well… almost nothing. The last time they traveled with Inuyasha, Kagome gave Rin one of her ridiculous green outfits as a keepsake. Having no clothes, Kagome was forced to wear the small sailor fuku; thus then tension. The shirt barely covered her breast and the skirt was so short a good gust of wind would reveal her most intimate secret.

"Your right, Kagome." Sango forced a smile. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

Miroku and Kohaku nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha strangely remained silent. However, he wasn't eating; he was staring at the tops of Kagome's breast.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably… she thought they all might be able to finish this meal, but Inuyasha's stare suggested otherwise. "So, how about those drinks!"

Everyone looked up.

"Hehe, that is, if you are all done eating."

Sesshomaru looked around the table and then turned to a servant. "Yu, take the three children and ready them for bed." He then turned to Jaken. "Jaken, fetch my best sake."

…….

After the children and Jaken returned with the sake… the mood in the room seemed to brighten a bit.

"Congratulations, Lady Kagome, to another year of full bloom." Miroku said as he gave a toast.

When everyone grumbled instead of cheered, Miroku finally noticed the state of everyone in the room.

Sango was drunk; but quietly so.

Inuyasha had yet to drink anything, but he did move closer to Kagome.

Sesshomaru, Miroku couldn't quite gauge the stoic demon's behavior. However, after only two cups of the potent rice wine, Miroku was sure that Sesshomaru was among the sober.

Kagome, though not terribly plastered, was far from being just drunk. She squirmed quite a bit in her seat causing her tiny skirt to inch higher up her thighs and shirt lost a few more buttons. Kagome also couldn't stay quiet. "So…" She slurred. "I wonder…"

"Wonder… what Kagome-chan??" Sango slurred back.

"If that bitch has a back-door hiding behind those hu..humer… humungo… humongous balls!!" Kagome stood up and slapped her fist on the table; missing the shocked looks of the three males in the room as she gave them a blessed view bouncing cleavage and her thong covered ass. "Damn it, I wanna see!"

"Back door?" Inuyasha repeated confusedly.

Sesshomaru looked just as confused as Inuyasha, but refused to show it.

Miroku, who had been taught a lesson in modern sexual slang along with Sango, choked.

Sango nodded and stood up as well. "Right!" Sango shouted as she waved a righteous fist in the air. "Let's go… wait what?"

"You were talking about Kagura…" Inuyasha prompted.

"Oh yeah… Right! Let's g… go flip that bitch over and check! She's gots to be hiding behind one of them doors!" Sango shouted again.

Kagome vigorously nodded, turn towards the door while unconsciously thrusting her breast in a sitting Inuyasha face, and proceeded to walk off. Suddenly Kagome stopped and looked back at her drunken companion. "Ano... should we take something to stick in it?"

That was the last straw for Miroku. First he stood up from his chair. Second, he grabbed Sango by the shoulders and sat her down in the place he just occupied. Third, Miroku walked over to Kagome, slung her over his shoulder, and then sat her down by Sango. Last, he sat down determined to keep both women from leaving to attack Kagura.

"Alright, damn it!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. "What in the hell is a back-door!"

Frustrated as well, Miroku turned to his hanyou friend and began arguing about the sexual mystery known as Kagura.

At the end of the table, Sesshomaru sighed and listened to the servant tell him that the children were okay.

Meanwhile, the two unattended ladies took hold of the bottle sitting unguarded at the center of the table.

……

"Damn it, Miroku, don't gimme that crap!" Inuyasha wailed. "Just tell me already!"

Miroku shook his head. As lecherous as he may be, he would never talk about something so crude in the presents of ladies; even drunken ones. "No, I've told you that we'll talk about this later."

"But…" Inuyasha started before he was suddenly cut off by a twin set of cackles.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Sesshomaru stopped talking and dismissed the servant before he turned to Kagome and Sango. "Might I ask what the point of this droll is?"

"Er..??"

"Hehe… well, lurd sesskomusu…" Sango slurred. "Wait… hehe… I… hehe… Koga… hahaha!"

Kagome, whose head was lying on the table, suddenly bolted up. "Koga has huge nipples under his breast thingy! She cried. "HAHAHA!"

"HAHAHA!" Sango laughed as well.

Inuyasha just stared. Silently he wondered if that was the true reason why Kagome always turned the wolf down. Then another idea suddenly struck him.

Sesshomaru could do nothing but stare. He had no idea that these women were so mean spirited. Suddenly an idea struck him as well. "Miko, what is back-door you speak of?"

Miroku immediately stopped talking and turned toward the demon lord.

As soon as Miroku stopped ranting, Inuyasha took the opportunity to immobilize him. For the first time, he and Sesshomaru were truly on the same page, and Inuyasha was not about to let Miroku ruin it.

………

When Miroku finally woke up, Kagome was spread-eagle on the table in front of Sesshomaru. He watched in fascination as Sango drunkenly explained the sexual term as best she could while using Kagome's body as an example.

"….. but… I dunno what to tell y… youz… about that wind bitch…" Sango slurred to the eager audience. "… she's gots all three…" He held up four fingers. "… of umm."

Sesshomaru nodded in earnest, but could have cared less about what came out of the huntress' mouth. Right now her fingers were dangerously close to Kagome's blessed pearl, and great Kami, he wanted Sango to stroke it.

How many times had he pictured this in his perverted mind? _Many times_, Miroku answered internally. He's waited years for this situation to happen, and yet, he's experiencing unease about the situation. Neither Kagome nor Sango would forgive him if he let this happen. Miroku's face hardened with determination! He wouldn't let this carry on! Miroku sincerely felt that way, but his resolve weakened when Sango made the first stroke. _No_, he thought, _I will win this struggle_. With that Miroku got up and staggered toward that table.

H

H

Tell me what you think!!

**End note:** This chapter is not as funny as I would have like it to be… but I had a fun time gathering the information to write. I actually ask my mother to explain the Back-Door concept to me… that was really funny!!

**Again sorry for the half-chapter… but this is twelve pages, hope that helps..**


	7. Kill all the Humans Cosplay

I wish I owned Inuyasha… but I don't! So I can only IMAGINE that Sesshomaru is a sex slave!

A/N: Okay this is really embarrassing… more that a few people said that they didn't quite get what back door meant. Well…. I really can bring my self to flat out type it… So if you still hadn't got it yet, think about prison movies were the timid inmate gets raped by a big man named BUBBA. The only available hole on a man's body for that is the back door.. ;p

Other than that, I really have no ideas for the next chapter. I'm still looking for something with Hakudoshi. If you read my other stories, Techno Dreams is on hold right now. I'm looking into overhauling it SOON.. I'll have to edit this chapter later!

S

Thanks for all of the reviews!!!!

S

Chapter 7

Kill all the Humans Cosplay

Unfortunately, Miroku never made it to the table as he had planned. Why? His beloved Sango and Kagome stared another lesson.

……..

"Shit, I.. I … feel like at the gyn..ko..logist doctor." Kagome slurred while Sango continued her lovely stroking.

"What tha hell is that?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno…"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. Why not ask another question? The last one had wonderful results. "Miko what is this doc…tor you're referring to?"

Kagome frowned in thought for a moment. Suddenly she pushed Sango's hands away and kicked her leg up intent on sitting up. However she kicked our beloved demon lord in the nose in the process.

Sesshomaru rubbed his abuse appendage. It was a small price to pay. "Kagome speak."

"Pussy doctor!" Kagome blurted. "You wanna play Sango?"

"Why notz."

Both women took another swig from the half empty sake bottle.

"Alright getz naked…" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha gasp and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru stood up from his chair and walked over to Kagome, who was staring at the wall still demanding it 'getz naked'. Taking Kagome by the shoulders, he turned her around and directed her towards the table where Sango sat. "I believe you were referring to the huntress."

Kagome smiled gratefully and staggered over to Sango. "Okee!"

All of the men in the room watched as Kagome slowly started to feel Sango up. Starting with Sango's breast and ending at her crotch. However, even drunk Kagome new something wasn't right. The proverbial light bulb went off in her brain and she immediately started to strip Sango of her clothing.

Suddenly the forgotten monk jumped to action. He practically threw Kagome into Sesshomaru's arms. Miroku grabbed Sango off of the table and made a B-line for the room they were assigned to; only leaving a trail of dust behind them.

……

In the dinning hall, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both looked at the door in shock. The monk had been so eager to leave that he tossed the shoji door off track.

"Hey where'd Sando and Miruku go…." Kagome yawned. "Maybe I should go join em'."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. "I think not."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you'd only be in tha way." He held out his arm and walked up to Sesshomaru. "Alright, you asshole, give Kagome to me."

"No. I will put Kagome to bed."

"WHAT!! I don't think so!" Inuyasha shouted. "You're just going to take advantage of her!"

Sesshomaru was unamused. "Hn… and you would not, hanyou?"

"….."

"Your silence is telling, little brother." Sesshomaru shifted Kagome's slight weight. "I have more honor than that."

"O' yeah!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared defiantly at his brother. "Then where in the hell is she going to sleep. The 'sleepover' with the brats is happening in her room. It only makes sense that, since she IS my friend, she says with me."

"Inuyasha, your warped logic astounds me." Sesshomaru turned his back and headed out of the door. "The miko will sleep in my chambers. If I catch you near my door, consider your life forfeit."

ssss

Jaken paced the floor outside his master's chambers nervously. Sesshomaru had retired some time ago and took the miko with him.

Although she hadn't made a noise yet, he knew she didn't want to be in there. So what to do?

…….

Some time before sun rise, Kagome had the feeling to stretch. While doing so her wandering hand came in contact with hard muscle and then something slimy. She bolted upright.

The first thing Kagome noticed was her state of dress. SHE WAS NAKED! "AAHHHH!!!"

Jaken who was nestled between Kagome and Sesshomaru on top of the sheets, jumped at the noise. "Who dares disturbs my rest!"

Sesshomaru, who for once, was sleeping soundly, saw red! He jumped from the bed prepared to kill Jaken, when something started tugging on his "tool".

"I knew you would try something funny, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha, who was sleeping on the floor beside Sesshomaru, started tugging on the covers in order to stand up. Cursing wildly with his eyes only focused on Kagome, Inuyasha tugged on the first thing his hand came in contact with. He should have looked. "WHAT!"

…….

"Release me, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up and noticed he was holding his brother's junk! "WHAT!"

"Release me, so I can kill you!" Sesshomaru bellowed. He intended not only to kill Inuyasha, but Jaken as well. His morning had been ruined. The rest he received was now none existent. Today WOULD HAVE been the day he screwed the miko senseless! Rage taking over, Sesshomaru snatched Inuyasha off of the floor and Jaken off of the bed and walked out of the room. Once outside, he commenced a beating that neither would soon forget.

While the other three were occupied, Kagome calmed down. She soon managed to gather her clothes and get dressed. She quickly peeked out of the door. Sesshomaru was busy making Jaken and Inuyasha sized holes in the floor, so she made a mad dash to Sango's room. There she demanded to know what happened after dinner.

After Miroku relayed the events, omitting his part, Kagome was livid.

"Fine if that's how they want to do things, then I want revenge." Kagome declared sternly while madly blushing.

Sango nodded in agreement. "I can't believe they let us act that way!"

"It's settled then, me in the stables!" Kagome turned around and walked to her room.

ssss

After everyone one was gathered Kagome explained her plans. "Okay today, since my birthday sleep over was ruined, we're going to play 'Kill all the Humans'."

Everyone looked confused.

Kagome sighed. "We are going to dress up as human killing demons and exact revenge on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." She explained.

Sango and Miroku seemed to catch on, but the children and Kohaku remained clueless.

"Play dress-up…." Kagome offered. They seemed to get it so she moved on. "Alright let's get to work!"

……….

"I feel so exposed!" Kagome complained as she checked her costume. "But it was either this or dress up as Kagura."

Sango laughed. "This evil Kaguya outfit really doesn't suit me either, but…." She chuckled. "I would rather be in this beat up kimono than dressed as Ayame."

"You're no fun!"

"Oh, I know you love me for it."

Miroku walked in, smiling widely, along with Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, and Kirara. He twirled around in his robes and graced the women with another infectious smile. "Well, ladies, how do we look?" Dressing up as Naraku didn't take Miroku much time. Since Naraku wore purple colors as well, all Miroku had to do was find a white pelt of some kind. Which wasn't much of a problem since Kagome jacked Sesshomaru's pelt out of revenge. "So what do you think of Kohaku?" Miroku ask as he gestured towards the young man.

"Looks like a freak…" Sango snickered.

Kohaku, who reluctantly joined the dress-up game, couldn't decide if he wanted to be Kagura or Hakudoshi. After two enthusiastic pep-talks with Kagome and Sango and a logic one with Miroku, as weird as it sounds, Kohaku decided to be Kagura. He made his costume using a "borrowed" kimono, one of Kagome bras with stuffing, and a paper-mache fan painted with crude drawings. Kohaku huffed at Sango's comment. There were others who had far worst costumes in the room. "I don't look as bad as Shippo!" He protested while crossing his arms.

Shippo decided that he wanted to be Sesshomaru, which stature-wise, was a joke. To make his costume, Kagome made Shippo a crudely sewn kimono from some "borrowed" silk sheets. They couldn't find any boots to fit him at the moment, so Kagome gave him a pair of too big women's black slippers. Shippo's hair was another matter. Since they couldn't dye it, Kagome use some baby powder from her bag to "color" Shippo's tail and hair. He also carried two paper-mache swords. In the end Shippo ended up looking like a child prostitute from the "village of the damned" rather than Sesshomaru.

"Hey… Shippo is a demon, so why is he playing?" Rin suddenly asked.

Rin wanted to dress up as Kagome, and was very disappointed when she couldn't. Instead, she decided to dress up as Koga. With some paper and a few "borrowed" bear rugs, Kagome and Sango managed fashion Rin a costume. However the tail was a problem. So… after several moments of brainstorming, Kagome decided a drape cord would do nicely; now, only if it wasn't wine colored.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "He's playing because we are only dressing up as egotistical assholes, lovesick stalkers, and bad demons." She explained.

"Oh, so do you like Kirara?" Rin asked.

They decided to let Kirara be Inuyasha. Rin worked all morning to make Kirara a badly made wig and botched costume. It was even harder for her to make Kirara keep it on, but it worked in the end.

Kagome nodded. After a few touches of badly applied makeup everything was done. She took a look around, did a mental check, and smiled. "Alright everybody let's put this plan into action!"

……

Sesshomaru sighed. After beating Jaken and Inuyasha for a third time, he still didn't feel satisfied; the imp and the hanyou should know when to mind their own business. Sighing again he felt like a walk through his gardens would do his mind and aching muscles some good; maybe he would even see Rin.

Imagine his astonishment when Rin was nowhere in sight. In fact, he hadn't seen any of Inuyasha's companions all day?

Shrugging his shoulders, Sesshomaru walked on; their happenings have noting to do with him. Finally, he made it to the koi pond bridge. He stopped in the middle and leaned against the railing.

Suddenly he was surrounded by all sides… by demon imposters?! Sesshomaru's eye twitched as the phony catch phrases begin.

First Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo jumped out; each yelling something ridiculously cliché.

Miroku stepped up fist. "Ah… nice to see you Lord Sesshomaru. If you do as I say, I won't harm the girl."

Kagome desperately tried to beat down her laughter as she stepped forward. "Kagome is MY woman. So keep you hands OFF!" Seconds ticked by… "Oops! You stay away from my man, Koga!" She threw some tree leaves at Sesshomaru.

Shippo, who tripped on one of the slippers, picked himself up and waved his paper sword at Sesshomaru. "Now, die half-breed!"

Sesshomaru stared at the trio in astonishment… and then he noticed HIS pelt hanging off of the monk's shoulders. He was about to take a step forward when he noticed someone behind him. He turned around.

"I will give you these shards if you kill Naraku." Kohaku stepped forward, blushing madly, while trying to offer Sesshomaru some clear rock-candy from Kagome's time.

Sango stepped forward next. She was holding a silk scarf and a broke mirror while chanting gibberish like a madwoman.

Rin, with her over enthusiasm, ran towards Sesshomaru and kicked him in the knee. "That's how a real man does it; right Inu trasha?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his ward, and Rin only shrugged her shoulders.

"Meow…."

Astonished, Sesshomaru walked past the group and briskly made his way towards the castle healer. All of the humans had to be sick or breathing in some type of noxious fumes, otherwise that little display wouldn't have happened. After that he planed on making a trip to the palace guards. He needed to know who was poisoning his guests and ward.

After Sesshomaru staked off, the group fell to the ground. Now all they had to do was get Inuyasha.

……

Inuyasha was laying in the court yard trying to recover when six shadows suddenly surround him. Slightly sitting up, he noted that they all looked familiar.

"Don't you dare touch MY Koga!"

"Dance of Blades!" Kohaku swished his fake fan.

"Get you hands off my woman mutt! I promise, Kagome is going to be my wife!"

"Meow….." Kirara raised her tiny paw. Rin looked down. "Oh! Blades of Blood! GRRRR!"

Shippo took out his fake swords. "Know your station!"

"I know you want to be a full-demon."

"I will kill you and your band of misfits. Hand over the jewel shards, Inuyasha!"

"What tha fuck…." Inuyasha was about to jump up and start cursing when he was attacked.

Rin, who was energetic as always, threw the first kick. Miroku didn't have tentacles, but he managed to punch Inuyasha in the stomach. Shippo whacked Inuyasha with the paper sword. Kohaku gave Inuyasha a paper cut with the tip of his "fan". Sango found a good sized rock, wrapped it up in the scarf, and threw it at Inuyasha. Kagome threw more leaves, and Kirara scratched him on the hand.

After they all successfully "ambushed the hanyou", they all walked by to the castle thoroughly amused.

………

Inuyasha still sat in the court yard confused. "What in the hell just happened?"

S

S

End note: Okay I was seriously at a loss for this chapter, but it managed to come out!! Anyway, I don't know much about the next chapter. I can only tell you that our group will start traveling again.


	8. Male Bonding 101: Children’s Songs and P

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or make any money from writing fan fiction.

A/N: finally a new chapter!(The edited version of this story is on **Dokuga**) I am very sorry it took so long, but I got good news! I've have some of my health issues resolved. That alone will make writing a bit easier. I haven't abandoned any of my stories; I just need to go back over them one by one.

**Anyway, all of your suggestions are very appreciated… and I'll try to use as many of them as I can the new chapters. Thanks for all of encouraging reviews…**

Male Bonding 101: Children's Songs and Pennie Play

As the oddly mixed band of heroes continued their pilgrimage, Kagome couldn't help but sneak small glances at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It had been weeks since the dress-up disaster, and it was easy to tell that both demons were still wary of her every action. Kagome smiled. The whole situation was still quite funny.

"Kagome-chan, what direction are we going to take today?" asked Rin.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I really can't say. I haven't felt the pull of a shard in a while." She closed her eyes in concentration and then opened them again. "I'd say either south or east. It could just be Koga's shards I'm feeling, but it still won't hurt to make sure."

"We could just ask Lord Sesshomaru to see if he can smell Koga-san near by." Rin suggested. She wanted to be helpful.

"Feh…" Inuyasha dropped down from the tree he was resting in and headed towards Sesshomaru's brat and Kagome. "You don't need a sensitive nose to find that loser. The smell of raw wolf ass is all over the place; even a human should be able to smell it." He proclaimed as he approached the girls.

"…." The hum of insects could he heard through the thick silence of the group. Finally a lecherous grin appeared on Miroku's face. Inuyasha left himself wide open for this, and Miroku decided to take the opportunity since nobody else would. "Really Inuyasha?"

"Hell yeah!" came Inuyasha's quick reply. "It's a smell I'll never forget, despite trying!"

"Hmm…" Miroku stood from his seated position beside Sango, to stand BEHIND Kagome. "That's peculiar. I've heard that dogs never forget some scents, yet they would need to have intimate contact with the source. Tell me, Inuyasha, how far up Koga's ass have you been?"

"Not far enough…."

Jaws dropped, gasps were heard, and girlish giggles rang throughout the clearing where the travelers' camp resided.

As usual, Inuyasha was way off topic and hadn't been listening to a word Miroku said. However, when reasoning finally caught up to the hanyou; he reacted immediately.

"SIT!!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. "Kagome, why?" he moaned.

"Why do you think, stupid? Didn't you see me and Rin standing right here before you started to lunge?"

"…."

"And since 'wolf ass', as you kindly put it, is so thick in the air; I think we'll head east. There may not be any shards, but we might run into Koga and he may have some leads."

The conversation dropped and everyone, but Sesshomaru, went about their task of cleaning up camp.

Sesshomaru slyly, made his way over to the hole known as Inuyasha and looked down. It was hard to fight the smirk trying to make its way across his lips. "Worry not, little brother. I'm sure the wolf prince will be more than happy to indulge you with another sniff." He slowly walked away with the sound of a soft laughter following.

**ssss**

Humming, Kagome dug through her bag for something new to wear. She wanted something cool, yet fantasy like to wear. What she found was a pair of gym shorts and a sports bra. Though not made for everyday use; they would due on this hot day. Plus she needed go home soon.

…**.**

Sesshomaru watched Kagome don her ridiculous clothing, this particular outfit being worse than that monstrosity she called a school uniform. These 'shorts' hung from her hips tempting him to reach out and have one touch. Still, Sesshomaru was anything but disgusted. He could even feel his groin tighten as he watched the gentle swagger of her ass while she walked.

By nature, Sesshomaru was patient but he knew he had a limit. He was just unaware of what that limit was until today.

He could do nothing but watch as his fine tuned control slipped, and over a simple child's song. O' how the mighty have fallen.

'You put your left arm in, you take your left arm out, and you put your left arm in and shake it all about.'

'You put your tail in, you take your tail out, and you put your tail in and shake it all about. '

They were laughing, dancing, and singing to a slightly modified version of the children's song 'The Hokie Pokie' with the Shippo and Rin, when Kagome was suddenly tackled and held down.

Kagome panicked and tried to wiggle free, but stopped when he felt someone's hard-on pressed firmly between her covered ass cheeks. "Get off."

"I suggest you stop moving priestess, before I put something up your tail." Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear. "I'm tired of waiting. I'll have my way with you soon."

Needless to say, Kagome quickly accepted Sango's offered kimono; especially after Sesshomaru tossed her another predatory smile.

**ssss**

On the fifth day of their travel eastward, our shard hunters ran into a most unwanted visitor.

"Kikyo!" Naturally Inuyasha would be the first to announce the presents of his beloved, but today that wasn't quite the case. He meant to yell 'Kikyo, duck, move out of the way!!', but those words never made out of his mouth.

As Kagome watched the disaster unfold in hi-def slow motion, she could have sworn that the scene before her eyes came straight from a Saturday night boxing match…

'Contenders having their gloves lased up in their corners. Next, the bell rings. Finally, the contenders square off; and the fight ends with a quick TKO! '

At least that is what Kagome envisioned in her mind. In reality, Kikyo walked into the middle of camp like she owned it. Sango, still angry about the last fight, wasn't having it. Sango was about to storm up to the whore and give her what for, when she remembered the 'training gloves' Kagome bought. Sango distinctly remembered Kagome saying that the gloves would allow her to dish out maximum punishment with little damage to no damage to her hands. At that moment the smile on Sango's face put Sesshomaru's look of death to shame.

It shouldn't have come as such a shock, but the moment of impact completely caught Kikyo off guard. She couldn't see anything aside from the stars dancing in her vision. Inuyasha was calling out to her, but answering him was completely out of the question.

"Damn it, Sango, what tha hell is wrong with you!!" asked a furious Inuyasha.

Kagome, rendered speechless, looked on in total awe. Shippo and Rin, who flanked Kagome on both sides, were just as speechless.

Jaken did his best to ignore the whole situation, while Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and the children.

Miroku and Kohaku were trying their best to keep Sango at bay; when the situation took another sudden turn….

"Damn, I thought I just saw a soul float by…" Koga leaned down to take a closer look at the cracks on Kikyo's face. "You better plaster your bitch up fast, mutt. If you don't she may not be here by morning."

Inuyasha scowled at Koga before grabbing Kikyo and taking off into the woods.

Koga looked at all the stunned faces around camp and shrugged. "What?!"

…**..**

Inuyasha couldn't believe Sango! But he couldn't do much about the current situation.

After reaching a point that deemed safe, Inuyasha stopped and laid Kikyo on the

ground.

He paced for a moment and then turned his attention to his beloved Kikyo. The cracks on her face looked something terrible. Koga may have been right.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and cursed. In his time malady, he always seems to travel away from water.

Why did he need water?

Well, according to Inuyasha's reasoning, Kikyo IS made of bones and grave yard soil and MAYBE a little water. So all she would need to be fixed right up would be a bit of mud; and presto! Inuyasha failed to realize that Kikyo could and would heal herself once she became conscious again.

Instead of approaching the problem with a level head, Inuyasha panicked. With no water he couldn't patch Kikyo up, so thinking quickly Inuyasha did the only thing he could do. He peed in the dirt.

When Kikyo woke up sometime later, she wouldn't shack a nasty feeling that had suddenly come over her. It wouldn't have been so bad had the smell of urine not been right under her nose, almost as if it was coming from her body. Looking around, Kikyo focused her eyes on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, where are we?"

"I took you away from camp and brought you here." Looking and feeling somewhat guilty, Inuyasha watched as Kikyo touched her face. "Don't worry about that Kikyo, I patched you up myself!"

"INUYASHA!"

…..

It was far from surprising when Inuyasha never returned back to camp that night or the next day. On the third day Kagome had enough of waiting. "Well, we should pack up."

Shippo looked confused. "What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled and passed Shippo a juice. "Don't worry about him, Shippo. He's a half-demon. I'm sure he will be able to find us just fine."

Sesshomaru sat at the back of camp quietly plotting and listening to the miko. She was right, but wrong as well. Inuyasha had returned some time ago, but never entered camp. The boy was just sulking. As the object of his desire walked up to his side, Sesshomaru couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips. "Tell me priestess, where are we headed today?"

"The well…"

**ssss**

Kagome hadn't noticed till now, but camp was way too quiet. After the Kikyo sighting they all decided on a small break before starting their trek back to the well. Still, even for it to be a leisurely day it was just too quiet. Closing her book, Kagome took a look around camp; there were no males in sight. Even Shippo and Kohaku were missing.

Peculiar…. Kagome was ready to explain the disappearances away with foul play, but that idea didn't seem to check out. They were still within to Sesshomaru's boarders, and Naraku didn't operate in these parts.

So where did they all go?

Sighing, Kagome got to her feet and started to search.

….

"Come on flee bag, either put up or shut up!" Inuyasha shouted.

Koga, not to be out done, laid his '_bet_' out for inspection. "I did tell you not to feel ashamed, right dog breath!" He threw a smug look over his shoulder to Inuyasha. "I got all Kagome needs and more."

At the mention of Kagome's name Sesshomaru decided that he needed to get involved. Standing from his seated position at the base of a tree, Sesshomaru beckoned Jaken to his side. "Jaken, watch the kit and the human." Calmly but swiftly, he made his way over to Inuyasha and Koga. Sesshomaru stood in front of the two and demanded to know what was going on. "What drivel are you two spewing now?"

Inuyasha blushed and glanced down. "This ain't got nothing to do with assholes, so get lost Sesshomaru."

Following inu-baka's line of sight, Sesshomaru sighed. "Really, Inuyasha? How can the two of you have a test of masculinity when all the males present are not yet participating?" He turned to Miroku. "Monk, you will be the judge of this 'test'."

…..

After wondering through the area for a few short minutes, Kagome came across a clearing with all of her camps missing males. However something struck her as odd.

Shippo, Kohaku, and Jaken were speaking amongst themselves. That didn't happen often, but didn't raise any alarms. Miroku looked ready to sprint from the clearing; his uneasiness put Kagome on guard. Further inspection of the area, Kagome noticed her missing demon companions. Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Ginta, and Hakkaku were all facing opposite of one another messing with something in their respective laps.

Curiosity demanded that Kagome step inside the temporary camp and find out what they were up to. However, Kagome knew better. Should she stop them now, she would never find out. So Kagome sat quietly.

…..

There was not much in the world that Miroku hasn't seen or participated in, this contest is where he drew the line. Men and their bodily hang-up's, certainly wasn't one of Miroku's concerns. "Look, I don't want to sound rude, but can we hurry this up? I'm Sure Sango and Rin-chan will be returned from town soon, and Kagome should be finished with her nightly reading."

"Yeah, yeah. We hear ya, monk." Koga shouted from his position.

Inuyasha's arm temporarily stopped moving as he looked over his shoulder to Miroku. "Just how are you going to decide the contest?"

Agitated, Miroku sighed again and held up six strips of cut cloth; all the same length. "See, Inuyasha. Now please hurry up."

"Fine, I'm ready." Inuyasha replied.

With similar sounds of approval from the other contestants, Miroku felt it safe to begin. "Alright men, turn around and take your strings."

…..

From her position, Kagome almost fell over. That action would have been far more acceptable than the one her body chose. Instead of staying hidden, Kagome rose from her position and walk into the clearing and right over to the source of her wowed attention.

Hell, who could blame her…. In front of Kagome lay the largest penis display that she's ever had the pleasure or displeasure of seeing.

First, there was Inuyasha; he was average in Kagome opinion. He was nothing spectacular but not horrible; very normal. Too bad he's been fucking a dead woman though; she may have given him a chance.

Ginta and Hakkaku were next. Kagome would have separated the two, but together they only had one dick between them. Maybe their size was enough for a wolf woman, but Kagome felt like a pre-teen adolescent would have a better chance of bringing an average woman to orgasm.

Sesshomaru was third. He was not as large as Kagome envisioned him to be; though he was far larger than his baka brother. She really couldn't find anything to complain about. However, Sesshomaru possessed some HUGE ugly balls; immediately she pictured old furry, wrinkly elbows or nasty sagging knees. Silently Kagome wondered how that would all work out if she were to give his a chance. His balls were a slight turnoff and she couldn't imagine how they would feel in the throws of whatever passion Sesshomaru had planned.

Koga was last. Kagome shook her head. The points were not adding up in his favor. He already has hairy nipples and now this. Needless to say, Koga's male parts resembled that of a post op. transexual. All of those little cubs Koga always talked about having suddenly vanished from Kagome's mind. With a thing as tiny as his, she just didn't see it happening.

Kagome was just about to turn around when…. Hello…. Another entry caught her attention.

Without looking up, Kagome studied the maleness before her. It would have been perfect had it not been grotesquely large. The 'thing' looked like something out of a scifi-henti manga. Just the mere sight of it was a turn on!! Well, it had her turned on forget everyone else…

Suddenly Kagome remembered that there where only five human resembling demons in their entourage not six. Kagome quickly looked up and then promptly passed out. Her brain finally broke.

Before Kagome hit the ground, she heard Inuyasha yell "Totosai! What the HELL!"

H

H

Next time: At the suggestion of a reader Kagome will return home and get some new clothes. Hakudoshi makes an entrance.

**If you have a different idea of who our beloved miko should meet or something to add just let me know. All ideas are welcome.**


End file.
